


Enter The Lubaverse! Season 2!

by Lubas_Tubas



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fiction, Goddesses, Lubaverse, Original Character(s), Romance, Science Fiction, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubas_Tubas/pseuds/Lubas_Tubas
Summary: The continuation of Luba’s adventures with her friends!
Relationships: Benny/Luan Loud, Lian Gelos/Maggi Musuru, Linn Hokoris/Chrys Clover, Lio Loud/Kat Ketchum, Luan Loud/Maggie, Luna Loud/Sam Sharp, Lynn Loud/Chris Taylor, Solis Rhopalocera/Lio Loud, Venus Thanatos/Lincoln Loud
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Something Squishy This Way Comes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A picnic between friends is suddenly interrupted by a cute creature from out of this world!

It was the beginning of a new day and Luba could not be more excited for it. She, her sisters Ludos, and Linn agreed to go on a nice picnic in the Regal Thicket park and were currently walking there now.

“Oooooh I’m so excited!” Ludos’s left head exclaimed much to the right head’s annoyance. 

“You don’t have to be so loud sis… especially since we’re right next to you.” Ludos’s right head responded in a slightly irked tone.

“Sorry! I’m just really excited for this! It’s been so long since I’ve had a proper picnic!” Ludos’s right head excitedly exclaimed again.

As the two heads of Ludos continued their conversation up in the front, Luba and Linn were busy behind them having a conversation of their own.

“So Luba, how are ya liking your new body?” Linn asked the tall girl. “Looks like all that training finally paid off!”

“I love it Linn, the training was rough and stressful at times, but obtaining this body was well worth it!” Luba exclaimed as she looked over and felt her newly acquired curves. “Have you ever thought about opening up your own gym?”

Linn blushed and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. “Well… I never really put that much thought into it you know. You really think my training is that good Luba?”

“I wouldn't be saying it if I didn’t mean it Linn.” Luba said, responding to her floofy haired friend.

Linn chuckled embarrassingly until she noticed Luba’s green and black watch that she got from Lisa.

“So that’s the thing that helped you get back home huh?” Linn asked curiously.

“Sure is!” Luba exclaimed in response, striking a dramatic pose. “This little baby was the way I was able to get home from that other universe!”

“And you said that there were people there that looked almost exactly like us right?” Linn asked as the group entered the park.

“Yep. Truthfully it was a little bit creepy seeing people who looked almost exactly like me and the rest of my friends, but they were really nice.” Luba explained, reminiscing. “Although some of them were very tall for their age.”

“Wow… now I wanna see what my counterpart is like!” Linn exclaimed excitedly.

“Well maybe one day, I’ll gather the whole gang, and we’ll all go back there together.” Luba said while rubbing the floof’s hair.

“Hey! If you two are done talking, I found a good place for us to set up our picnic!” Ludos’s left head exclaimed as she pointed to a nearby patch of green grass underneath a large tree.

“I was the one who found it sis, don’t you go taking all the credit!” Ludos’s right head exclaimed.

Luba bonked both of Ludos’s heads together to get them to stop fighting. “You both found it, now quit it.” Luba said, parental instincts kicking in.

“Yes sis…” Ludos’s heads said in unison.

“Now then, did you guys bring the tarp?” Luba asked Ludos.

“Luba, you looked over our shoulders the entire time we were packing.” Ludos said holding up a paper handbag. “Of course we brought the tarp.”

”Okay good.” Luba turned to face Linn as Ludos started setting up the tarp. “Linn, did you bring the food and drinks?”

“You bet I did! I brought all the essentials! Check it!” Linn exclaimed as she emptied the entire picnic basket on the tarp.

Luba looked over the contents of the picnic basket that Linn had packed in neat little plastic bags.

“Linn… you do realize you only brought meatballs and bread right?” Luba asked with a very unimpressed expression.

“Yep! I realized that you and Ludos haven’t had the chance to eat any meatball subs yet! Especially not with my custom made meatballs!” Linn exclaimed happily. “And besides, I brought water too!”

“Oooh! You made those meatballs yourself? That’s awesome Linn!” Ludos exclaimed, sitting on the tarp.

“I guess having maybe… one or two meatball subs wouldn’t hurt.” Luba said, sitting next to Ludos on the tarp.

“That’s the spirit Lubs!” Linn exclaimed excitedly as she sat down as well.

Linn made a meatball sub for Luba and two meatball subs for both of Ludos’s heads and excitedly waited for an answer on how they tasted.

“So? How are they?” Linn asked excitedly, not being able to keep herself still.

Luba thought to herself, trying to describe the taste with every chew. “It’s really good Linn! Could do with a bit more flavor, but that really comes down to my personal preference. I’d give it an 8 out of 10.”

“Thank you Luba!” Linn exclaimed before turning to Ludos. “How about you Lud-”

“HOOOOOOOOOOT!! IT’S SO HOT!” Ludos’s left head exclaimed as she quickly grabbed the pitcher of water and started drinking from it.

“Do you have to be so overdramatic sis?” Ludos’s right head said unimpressed. “But yeah, it’s a bit too hot and spicy for me, but otherwise, it’s fantastic. 7 out of 10 for me.”

“Thank you guys! I knew I could trust your feedback.” Linn said happily. “You guys want some more?”

“I’m good for right now.” Ludos said, laying down on the tarp.

“I could go for another one myself.” Luba requested.

“You got it Lubs!” Linn exclaimed. She reached for the bag of meatballs when she had a shocking realization. “Wait… WHAT?!” Linn exclaimed in shock.

Luba and Ludos turned towards Linn in surprise. “Linn? What’s wrong?” Luba asked.

“Are we out of meatballs and bread already?” Ludos followed up.

“No… I’m positive that we had more meatballs and bread.” Linn explained, looking all around the tarp and picnic basket. “The bags that had the ingredients in them just… disappeared!”

“How does that work?” Ludos’s left head asked. “I may not be the smartest person around, but I’m positive plastic bags can’t just grow legs and walk away.”

“I don’t know… GAAAAAARGHH! This blows!” Linn exclaimed in very noticeable anger. “When I get my hands on whoever took my buns and my balls, I’m gonna-”

“Wait Linn, be quiet for a second.” Luba said quietly, trying to hear something. “You hear that?”

Linn looked at Luba with a confused expression until she also started hearing something.

“Yeah… I hear it too.” Linn whispered as she moved closer to Luba’s position.

“What are you guys talking abou-” Ludos started to say before Luba and Linn closed each of Ludos’s mouths with their hands, much to Ludos’s annoyance.

Luba and Linn could hear a faint sound coming from the trunk of the tree that they were having a picnic under. It sounded like faint chewing.

“It’s definitely coming from the tree.” Linn said, having her left ear placed firmly on the tree’s trunk. “But the question is… how would I get inside?”

Luba stood up and looked all over the tree’s trunk for a potential opening.

“Linn, look up.” Luba whispered to Linn. “There’s a hole near the top of the tree trunk. That’s probably where the sound is coming from.”

“The hole looks like it could potentially be an owl’s house.” Ludos whispered to the two women.

“Well owl or not, I’m getting my food back no matter what.” Linn said as she started to slowly climb the tree.

Luba and Ludos silently watched as Linn climbed the tree to the hole near the top.

“Luba, you’re enjoying the view from down here aren’t you?” Ludos said jokingly before getting playfully punched in the arm by their tall sister. “Alright it was just a joke…”

After a little while, Linn finally made it to the hole near the top of the tree.

“Alright you food stealing monster, time to see what you look like, and get back my food!” Linn said in her head.

Linn stuck her head into the hole and was utterly taken aback at what she saw inside the hole.

“What… what ARE you?!” Linn exclaimed.

Luba and Ludos could hear Linn’s surprised scream before she dropped from the tree and landed face first onto the grass, making a Linn sized hole.

“Linn?!? Are you okay?” Ludos frantically asked.

“Relax sis, she’ll be okay. I swung and hit her in the face with a golf club and the golf club broke. This is nothing.” Luba reassured Ludos. “The question I have is, what caused Linn to fall like that?”

As if on command, Luba and Ludos saw a creature land on Linn’s large rear with one of the plastic bags in its mouth.

“What… the hell is that?” Ludos asked flabbergasted.

“I… I have no idea.” Luba responded, equally as flabbergasted.

The creature had big, floofy brown hair covering all of its body except for its face, and had no visible legs sticking out. The strangest part was that it had a shocking human-like face, and even more strange was that it bore a striking resemblance to Linn herself!

“Whatever it is, it doesn’t seem to be harmful.” Ludos said nervously. “It actually looks kinda cute, in a kinda morbid way.”

Luba went over and held out her hand to the Linn-like creature, who was currently rubbing its body against the unconscious Linn’s tush.

“Looks like Linn passed out from the shock of… whatever this is rather than the fall itself.” Luba said to herself as the creature ran onto her hand, revealing its rather stubby legs.

“How does it feel Luba?” Ludos asked from afar.

“It feels… soft.” Luba said, stroking the creature’s hair, resulting in high pitched squeaking from the small creature. “It reminds me of the feeling whenever I ruffle Linn’s hair.”

Ludos came over and started to rub the creature’s hair as well.

“You’re right! It does feel like Linn’s hair!” Ludos exclaimed.

“You know what I find weird about all this Ludos?” Luba asked.

“The fact that it looks and feels just like one of our most trusted friends?” Ludos asked.

“Well… kinda.” Luba said. “This creature has purely brown hair, while Linn herself has more of a reddish colored tint in her hair.”

“Yeah? What’s your point sis?” Ludos asked confused as the creature nuzzled against one of her fingers.

“I’m just saying that this creature has brown hair while Linn doesn’t.” Luba explained. “But… the Lynn of the dimension I traveled to does have brown hair.”

“Really now?” Ludos asked intrigued. “What do you think this means then?”

“Well… Lisa did tell me that some dimensional rifts were a bit messed up ever since that storm passed over our dimension.” Luba said to her sisters. “So maybe that’s what's happening.”

Luba held the Linn-like creature in one hand and picked up Linn herself by the stomach with her other hand.

“Ludos, could you stay with Linn and explain to her everything I told you when she wakes up?” Luba asked as she sat down the unconscious Linn at the base of the tree.

“Sure, but where are you going sis?” Ludos asked her tall sister.

“I’m going to Lucy’s place to see what she thinks of this.” Luba said before running off to Lucy’s place. 

Luba ran and ran to where Lucy lived, all while holding the Linn-like creature close to her, keeping her safe.

After a while of running, Luba made it to where Lucy lived and rang the doorbell.

“Hey Luba, fancy meeting you here.” Lucy said. “Usually I’m the one meeting you at your place. What’s up?”

“I have something I have to talk to you about Luce.” Luba said, breathing hard. “Are you busy right now?”

“I just got off the phone with an old friend of mine from high school, so I’ve got nothing to do right now.” Lucy said as she let her tall friend with benefits inside her house. “So what’s the matter?”

“It’s this.” Luba said as she showed Lucy the creature. “I found this while on a picnic with Ludos and Lucy and I think this is a result of the messed up dimensions Lisa was talking about.”

Lucy held back her urge to squeal like a schoolgirl as best she could upon seeing the cuteness of the Linn-like creature.

“Well I think that might be exactly what’s happening.” Lucy said as she led Luba to a secluded part of her house. “I’ve actually experienced something similar myself.” 

“You have?” Luba asked intriguingly.

Lucy grabbed a tarp and threw it off of what it was covering. 

“Woah…” Luba said in awe.

What Lucy uncovered was a fish tank, filled with water. What Luba was so surprised over was what was inside of the fish tank. Inside the fish tank were a bunch of tiny mermaid-like creatures that bore a striking similarity to Lucy herself.

“I found a bunch of these little cuties out in the park one day and kept them in this tank for research.” Lucy explained as she put one of her fingers in the tank, with one of the Lucy mermaids swimming up to hug her finger. “Now it’s like I’m their mom.”

“They’re adorable!” Luba exclaimed as she put her finger in as well, with one of the Lucy mermaids biting Luba’s finger. “Ow! What’s the big idea?”

“They’re not too familiar with you yet Luba.” Lucy explained. ”Give it time and I’m sure they’ll warm up to you eventually.” 

“I guess that’s true…” Luba said sadly, sucking the finger that was bitten.

“Also Lubs, can I ask a favor of you?” Lucy asked.

“Sure. What’s up Luce?” Luba responded.

“Can I… keep that creature that you brought in here?” Lucy asked. “It’s totally adorable and I wanna keep it around.”

“Yeah sure!” Luba said as she handed Lucy the Linn-like creature. “Beware though, you might become infatuated by its sheer cuteness!”

“Too late. I already love it.” Lucy said fawning over the small creature to Luba’s amusement.

Meanwhile….

“So Luba went off to Lucy’s place to ask her what she thought of the creature that looked like me, that might’ve come from another dimension entirely?” Linn asked Ludos.

“Yeah, basically.” Ludos responded. “You understood that a lot faster than I thought you would!”

“I’m just glad there’s only one of them… that freaked me out.” Linn said, sighing with relief.

Just as Linn finished her sentence, her and Ludos saw another one of those creatures. But this one was different, it had a blue shell with white spikes on it, and a male face as well. Linn looked at it in stunned silence.

“Well look on the bright side Linn!” Ludos exclaimed. “At least this one doesn’t look like you!”

“It’s so… so… so… cute!” Linn exclaimed before passing out again.

Ludos sighed as the left head looked at Linn while the right head looked at the new creature, rubbing its body happily against the outside of Linn’s thigh.


	2. Divine Intervention!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luba travels through dimensions and finds herself face to face with beings of the godly variety.

Luba laid on the living room couch, bored out of her mind and not knowing what to do with herself. 

“Ludos is off with Linn at the opening of the Regal Thicket Aquarium.” Luba said, subconsciously rubbing her newly acquired larger rear. “And Lian is off providing comedic relief for Maggi and Lucy’s squish training.”

The tall girl was so enamored by the newfound size of her rump that she fell off of the couch, forgetting that it wasn’t her bed for a moment and landed on the ground.

“Ow… right on the breasts too…” Luba said in slight pain holding herself as she got up, not noticing the toy watch that fell into her sweater pocket as she did so.

She turned her head over towards her right hand and looked at her watch that she got from Lisa.

“Heh… I’m still surprised that we’re not the only beings out there.” Luba said to herself as she got back on the couch. “There could be hundreds, or thousands of other dimensions out there!”

Just then, Luba felt a theoretical light bulb go off in her head.

“I know! I could go to one of those other dimensions!” Luba exclaimed triumphantly as she jumped up off of the couch. “Maybe I’ll end up in the dimension where that Linn-like creature ended up! Or maybe I’ll see another version of me and my friends!”

Luba looked at her watch and scrolled through the settings that Lisa had installed in them.

“Geez… there’re so many of these parallel universes aren’t they…?” Luba said while scrolling. “I’ll just go with Random and see where I end up.”

Luba finished turning and twisting the little knobs and finalized the settings. The watch shot out a thin, light green light in front of Luba that eventually turned into a portal large enough for someone of Luba’s height to enter.

Luba gulped with slight nervousness. “Alright… it’s now or never!” Luba exclaimed as she jumped into the portal with the entrance closing behind her.

As Luba fell through the rift that serves as the connecting point of every one of the known alternate dimensions, she felt a certain uncertainty.

“Out of all of these universes, which one of them will I have the pleasure, or displeasure, of traveling to?” Luba thought to herself as she continued to fall.

After a while of seemingly nonstop falling, Luba finally saw a portal open up down below her. Luba braced herself and passed through the portal, ending up on the side of an abandoned street and falling on an empty metal garbage can.

“Ow… that hurt… surprisingly not as much as I thought it would have.” Luba said, shaking her head as she held herself up. “I guess Linn’s training helped out my durability as well.”

Luba got up and walked around for a bit, checking out her new surroundings. She noticed that the air felt mostly the same as the air in her universe, but the buildings and cars looked more advanced than the ones than the ones in her universe.

“Now… let’s check out this place shall we?” Luba exclaimed to herself.

Just then, Luba suddenly felt her entire body stop in place against her will. She looked in confusion. There wasn’t anything on her body that would’ve noticeably hampered her movement, but she still could do basic things like breathe, speak and move her eyes and head.

“What’s going on? Why can’t I move!?” Luba exclaimed to herself.

“Because I immobilized you with my powers, that’s why.” A mysterious voice said, coming from above Luba.

Luba looked up as soon as she heard the mysterious voice. The voice in question belonged to a rather young looking woman with light purple hair who was floating in the air above her.

“Mortal, you have piqued my interest, and while I expected you to show yourself here, I did not expect you to show yourself so soon.” The woman said as she made her descent, landing no more than a meter away from Luba.

Upon closer inspection, the woman was the same height as Luba and sported a rather large and curvy body, comparable to the Lucy of Luba’s universe.

“Who… who are you?” Luba asked the mysterious woman, slight fear and worry starting to set in.

“That does not matter.” The woman said with a stern expression and tone of voice. “What does matter is who you are and how you are able to traverse through the dimensional coil with little ease.

Luba stayed silent, hoping that the woman would not find out about her dimensional watch.

“Is that how you are going to act? The silent treatment?” The woman asked Luba before dropping the question. “That’s fine.”

The mysterious woman held out her hand and a light purple ball of pure energy formed in her palm as the ground started to rumble around the two of them.

“I’ve eradicated trillions for far less anyway.”

Luba gulped. She couldn’t believe what was going on right now. She traversed through dimensions looking for a good time and was now knocking on Death’s door not even an hour later. She was going to need a miracle in order to survive this.

“VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNUUUUUSSSS!!!!”

A deafening voice could be heard by the two women, which was immediately followed by the mysterious woman getting violently kicked in the face and flying back into the base of a nearby building by a mysterious newcomer. Luba dropped to the ground on her hands and knees behind the newcomer, the hold over her now being gone.

“There you are Venus! I knew you’d be here! I could sense your energy!” The mysterious newcomer said, yelling at the purple haired mystery woman who’s name was apparently Venus.

The mysterious newcomer was a young looking woman of average height (aka shorter than Luba) with long, flowing golden hair with a red and blue stripe going down the middle of the inside of her hair and a pure white dress with pink coloring where her chest is. Upon further inspection, Luba noticed that she even sported a pair of faint red horns on top of her head.

“Oh great… just what I needed today. More interference from Solis.” Venus said as she got up off of the ground, unscathed and clearly and extremely annoyed at the mere presence of the newcomer who’s name was Solis.

“What’s wrong Veen? That big butt of yours not able to cushion the fall after that absolutely astounding ROUNDHOUSE I gave you?” Solis exclaimed, gloating.

All Venus did was roll her eyes at Solis in annoyance.

“神様、なぜ今日はベッドにいなかったのですか…？(God, why didn’t I just stay in bed today…?)” Luba said to herself as she laid on the ground.

“I dunno, why are you asking me?” Solis responded to Luba’s surprise as she didn’t expect Solis to understand her. “Who even are you anyway?”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed the changes in the dimensional rift Solis.” Venus said. “The energy of a mortal passing through an area usually only accessible for otherworldly and divine beings.”

“Wait… then that means…” Solis said as she turned her body towards Luba on the ground. “You were the mortal who was able to traverse through the dimensional rifts on their own accord?”

“Uhm… yes?” Luba responded with slight confusion.

“That is… so… COOL!!” Solis exclaimed as she ran and gave Luba a rather tight hug. “I’ve never met a regular human able to travel through by themselves! Even me and Venus’s boyfriends require our abilities to travel outside of this dimension!”

Saying that Luba was confused right now was a massive understatement. Going from awaiting your inevitable demise to being violently hugged was a dramatic change to say the least.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Luba said to Solis who had stopped hugging her. “I’m still extremely confused about all of what’s going on here so can one of you two please explain?”

“First explain to me how you, a regular human, are able to travel through the dimensional rifts.” Venus said sternly as she made her way towards Luba.

Luba got nervous. She didn’t want to tell Venus about her watch just in case Venus were to confiscate it and leave Luba stranded here.

“Ooooh! What’s this?!” Solis exclaimed as she put her hands into Luba’s sweater pocket and pulled out the toy watch that fell into Luba’s pocket before she left her house. Just then, Luba came up with an idea

“T-This? Well that is the device that I used to travel here!” Luba said lying, hoping that the two women would fall for it.

Venus walked up and snatched the toy out of Solis’s hands, much to Solis’s annoyance, and began to analyze it. Since the toy watch was well… a toy, parts of it were highly exaggerated and colored unlike any regular watch, which helped sell the fact that it could’ve been integral in interdimensional travel.

“Then what is that on your wrist?” Venus asked, pointing to the actual device Luba used to travel through dimensions.

“Oh that? That’s a regular watch.” Luba said, sweating internally.

Venus gave Luba a suspicious stare that not even Luba was immune to having chills running down her spine.

“Cut her some slack Veen. Maybe she came from a dimension with super advanced technology and they managed to perfect dimensional travel.” Solis said.

“Always the optimist, aren’t you Solis?” Venus said while scoffing. “But as much as I hate to admit it, you do bring up a valid point, seeming that the universe that the human came from is still fairly new.”

“I kept up my end and told you how I got here, now it’s your turn to answer my questions.” Luba stated.

“Such ignorance… and from a mere human as well.” Venus snarled as she burned the toy watch with her bare hands, much to Luba’s dismay.

“Don’t pay any attention to her, she’s got a stick up her massive butt of hers 24/7.” Solis whispered to Luba.

“I heard that Solis.” Venus said, looming over Solis’s body.

“Oh yeah? Whatcha gonna do about it? You gonna fight me?” Solis said, getting up and mocking Venus.

“Please.” Venus responded while cracking her knuckles. “It’ll hardly be a fight.”

As the two were about to start throwing punches with one another, they were interrupted by Luba, who stepped in between the two women, a serious expression on her face.

“Listen. It’s extremely obvious to me that you two have some unresolved tension. Portals are starting to appear all over my universe, so all I’m asking is that you two put aside your beef for a while to answer the questions I have.” Luba said sternly, acting like a mother scolding her children.

Solis and Venus gave Luba an intrigued stare, both of them being impressed that a mere human had the bravery to stand up right in between two beings that could eradicate her at any given moment.

“Fine.” The two women said in unison before lowering their arms and relaxing their bodies.

“Huh… that went easier than expected.” Luba said in her head.

“Describe to me the first time you’ve noticed these portals appearing on their own.” Venus said to Luba.

“Well... it was during a sleepover with me and my friends over at my house. There was a freakish storm passing overhead in the middle of the night, which led to my television acting up.” Luba explained. “I got up and went to go check what was wrong and then I got sucked into my television and ended up in another dimension.”

“I see. That storm was the reason why the portal manifested, and I may know the reason why it appeared in your world in the first place.” Venus explained. “And why portals are still showing up.”

“Really? Why?” Luba asked.

“Well you see, me and Venus fight. A LOT. Sometimes the fights we have are so severe that they cause cracks in the dimensional fabric which could lead to “dimensional storms” like what probably happened in your universe.” Solis explained. “Usually one of us would go and fix the anomaly when our fight is over, but since your universe is fairly new, we must’ve not noticed the storm’s appearance.”

“I see… wait, the dimensional storms are caused by your fighting? Just who are you two?” Luba asked in surprise.

“We are both divine beings. Goddesses who are both thousands of years old.” Venus explained. “What you are seeing now are our human forms.”

“Goddesses huh?” Luba said while looking down at the ground. “Is it weird to say that I’m not really all that surprised, given all the weird things I’ve been through at this point?”

“Well I would not know, as I do not know what you have been through.” Venus stated.

“You should be proud! You’re the first human since Venus’s boyfriend that she’s taken this much interest in!” Solis said as she patted Luba on the back.

Venus scrunched in annoyance for a few seconds at Solis’s comment. Not because she was wrong mind you, it was quite the opposite actually.

“Solis was it?” Luba asked. “I have one more question.”

“Sure! What is it?” Solis responded excitedly.

“What… are those marks on your neck?” Luba asked, pointing at the two light marks on Solis’s neck. “Are the bugs in this dimension massive or something?”

Solis blushed at the mere mention at the marks on her neck. Venus however, had a massively smug grin on her face.

“How embarrassing, Solis. A hickey? At least my boyfriend doesn’t leave hickies.” Venus gloated.

“Shut up!” Solis yelled at Venus. “At least you don’t hear me moaning all the way from halfway across the world!”

“How dare you say that…” Venus said with insult present in her voice. “Have you heard yourself whenever you and your ghost boyfriend go at it? I’ve heard space worms yell softer than that.”

“You take that back!” Solis exclaimed before jumping at Venus and starting another fight with her.

Amongst the two goddesses fighting, Luba took this golden opportunity to open another portal back to her home dimension and jump through it, heading back home.

“You know… even though one of them tried to kill me, they were fun people to hang around with.” Luba thought to herself as she traveled back to her home dimension.

Luba landed back in her home dimension, right in front of the entrance to the Regal Thicket park. She brushed herself off and was about to be on her way home when she noticed a small light purple portal open in front of her.

“Hello human.” Venus said as she poked her head out the portal.

“O-Oh… hey Venus…” Luba said, not thinking that Venus would notice her absence so soon. “What’s up?”

“I have realized that you have successfully duped me and Solis and that that object on your wrist is the object you used to travel through dimensions.” Venus explained bluntly.

“I’m dead. I’m a dead woman.” Luba thought to herself.

“But rather than be mad that I had been deceived, I am more impressed that you managed to outwit two divine beings.” Venus continued to explain. “What is your name?”

“L-Luba…” Luba said nervously.

“Luba huh? Alright then. You’ve definitely left an impression on me Luba.” Venus said with a very slight smile on her face. “I’ll be watching you.”

Venus popped her head back in the portal and closed it behind her.

“Did… did I just make friends with a literal goddess?” Luba asked herself.

Luba didn’t even walk five steps before she saw another small portal open in front of her, with this one being more yellow in color.

“Heya human!” Solis exclaimed as she popped her head out of the portal, making Luba fall to the ground in shock. “Oops, didn’t mean to scare you.

“S-Solis? What are you doing here?” Luba asked with surprise.

“Oh yeah! I was gonna ask you something!” Solis exclaimed. “You seem like a real cool gal and it certainly takes guts to stand up to both me and Veen at the same time! You’re no regular human to say the least so… wanna be friends?”

“S-Sure!” Luba exclaimed, still trying to process what was happening.

“Yay! Oh you’ve made me a happy goddess today Luba!” Solis exclaimed before pulling her head in and closing her portal.

“Did… did I just make friends with two goddesses?” Luba asked herself as she got up off of the ground.

Luba walked home deep in thought of the events that had transpired today.

“A brush with death, an explanation for the multitude of portals showing up all over Regal Thicket and meeting and befriending two goddesses. Today was a very eventful day.” Luba thought to herself.

Luba was so busy in thought, that she didn’t notice where she was going and accidentally bumped into another woman, making her drop the books she was holding.

“Oh I’m so sorry!” Luba said, apologizing looking up at the woman she bumped into. “I’ll help you pick up your books!”

“O-Oh. Why thank you.” The woman said, looking at Luba pick up her books. “It’s my fault, I’m rather clumsy.”

“No no, it’s my fault. I didn’t look where I was going.” Luba said as she gave the books to the woman. “Here you go.”

The young woman was large like Lucy, had reddish and orangish hair and wore rectangular glasses. Luba thought she was rather pretty looking as well.

“Thank you. You’re very kind.” The woman said before her and Luba went her separate ways.

“She was rather attractive as well…” The woman said in her head while walking away, blushing as she did so.


	3. Flight Of The Chrysanthemums!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The floof trains in Royal Woods Park and meets a pair of her own bangs!

One warm afternoon in Regal Thicket Park, a very sporty floof was making the rounds, jogging across the entire park.

“Sweet!” Linn exclaimed excitedly. “I beat my record of running across the entire park by 3 while seconds!”

Linn then looked up to the sky, not yet satisfied with the progress she had achieved so far. It wasn’t enough… she wanted more!

“Y’know… it’s been a while since I tried out the good ol’ fists of mine.” Linn said to herself as she walked towards a nearby tree. “Hopefully I haven’t gotten soft from all that hanging out with Luba and the rest of my friends. Although I doubt it.”

Linn stood in front of a giant tree and adopted a stance, imitating the poses of typical anime protagonists. Then, just as soon as she thrust her right fist out…

“Young lady! Stooooop!”

Linn stopped dead in her tracks, her fist a mere inch away from the bark of the tree, a strong shockwave being sent due to the force of her sudden stop. She heard a voice, a light sounding voice, but unmistakably masculine in tone.

“Who’s there! Show yourself!” Linn exclaimed as she looked around herself.

It wasn’t long until she saw a figure walking towards her. He was a young man, who looked around Linn’s age and was around Linn’s height as well. He wore a deep red colored shirt with grey sleeves, sky blue colored jeans and dark yellow shoes. He also had distinct brown hair, with 6 bangs visible from the front.

Linn turned towards the young man. “Hey you! Was it you who called me?”

“Why yes, it was.” The young man said while bowing towards Linn. ”Forgive me for my sudden intrusion miss…”

“Linn. The name’s Linn.” The floof said.

“Linn huh… that’s a really nice name.” The young man said, now looking back at Linn. “It fits someone as beautiful as yourself.”

Linn suddenly blushed at the unexpected compliment she just received and the fact that she thought he looked rather cute as well only made things worse.

“S-So! What did you call me for?” Linn quickly exclaimed, trying to change the subject to avoid more embarrassment.

“Ah yes. I had almost forgotten.” The young man said, walking towards Linn. “I saw you were about to punch that tree and I was about to give you some advice.”

“Let me guess, you’re one of those extreme environmentalists who’ll call the police on me for so much as looking at a tree funny, much less trying to punch one.” Linn said with a snarky tone in her voice.

“Oh absolutely not.” The young man reassured Linn. “I am all for wildlife protection, but the methods those people partake in are extreme, as you just said. What I’m referring to is your form.”

“My form?” Linn asked.

“Precisely. Your form just then was already decent, but there were just a few things keeping you from getting the full benefit out of your punch.” The young man explained to Linn.

“Oh well why don’t you show me then?” Linn said sarcastically, thinking that her form was already perfect.

“With pleasure.” The young man responded, his obliviousness in full effect.

The young man moved closer towards Linn, who realized that he didn’t catch her sarcasm.

“First, you need to move your arm closer in towards your chest.” The young man said as he moved Linn’s arm. “Move your legs a little bit farther away from one another and keep your back straight.”

Linn complied and listened to the young man’s instructions, becoming more and more impressed as he went on.

“Hey, what’s your name dude?” Linn asked the young man.

“My name is Chrys.” The young man responded. “I moved here from a neighboring city not too long ago.”

“Chrys huh? Like short for Christopher?” Linn asked.

“Well yes, my full first name is Chrystopher, but the Chrys part is more so similar to the Chrys in the word Chrysanthemum.” Chrys explained. “Ironic considering those are my favorite types of flowers.”

“So instead of Chris spelled C-H-R-I-S, it’s Chrys spelled C-H-R-Y-S?” Linn asked with an intrigued tone.

“Precisely.” Chrys confirmed.

“You’ve got a nice name yourself Chrys!” Linn exclaimed, unknowingly making Chrys blush in response.

“T-Thank you Linn.” Chrys said softly.

“What was that Chrys? Could you speak u-”

Linn stopped mid sentence as she felt Chrys’s hands grab her lower torso area from behind her. Her face was now crimson with embarrassment, resembling how her friend Luba oftentimes looked after she or Lucy teased her.

“Finally, you need to lower your body down to the ground just a bit.” Chrys said calmly.

Linn listened and slowly moved her torso down, her heart starting to race faster and faster.

“Um… Linn? Can I say something?” Chrys asked softly.

“S-S-Sure! What is it?” Linn said in response.

“You are extremely fit and well toned. Do you work out?” Chrys asked.

“A-As a matter of f-fact, I d-do!” Linn said, stuttering over her own words.

“At home or do you have a certain gym you go to for working out?” Chrys asked. “Sorry if I’m being too intrusive.”

“Y-You’re g-good!” Linn exclaimed. “I w-work out in a yard not too f-far from where I l-live!”

“I see. That’s pretty cool Linn!” Chrys exclaimed, still holding on to Linn.

“OH GOD WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO HE’S REALLY CUTE! THIS MUST BE HOW LUBA FEELS!” Linn yelled in her head.

“Alright Linn, you’re good to go.” Chrys said as he let go of Linn.

Linn breathed a sigh of relief as she refocused herself on the tree right in front of her.

“Alright… let’s see if Chrys had a point.” Linn thought to herself.

Linn clenched her right hand into a fist and thrusted it forward at full force towards the tree in a punch. The base of the tree broke into a million pieces like a twig, with the sheer force of Linn’s punch shattering and/or uprooting at least 70 other trees in the park as a result.

Linn looked at her right hand, then towards the jumbled and mangled mess of broken trees before adopting a big, goofy smile.

“It worked! It really worked holy shit!” Linn exclaimed, jumping up and down with sheer excitement.

Not too far behind her, Chrys lay on the ground, mouth wide agape, not knowing what to make of the events that just transpired.

“I-I-I… that’s n-not… h-how…” Chrys mumbled to himself, having trouble to even get out a single sentence.

“Chrys!!” Linn exclaimed as she ran towards Chrys on the ground and held him. “You’re so amazing! How did you know that would help me?”

Chrys instinctively returned Linn’s embrace, but still had trouble getting out more than a few words at a time.

“Chrys? You okay there dude?” Linn asked. “You sound like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“H-How? How did you do t-that?” Chrys asked, with him being the one stumbling over his words now.

“Oh the super strength?” Linn asked in response. “That’s just something I’ve always had, even when I was little.”

“You… you make it seem like this is something casual.” Chrys said.

“Well it’s casual to me, since I’ve had it for as long as I can remember.” Linn explained. “But I have NEVER, in my entire life, been able to pull off something like what I just did! And it’s all thanks to you!”

Chrys blushed again. “Oh it’s nothing really. It’s just that I’m a lot more observant than the average person, so I’m able to see and point out things that would normally fly over people’s heads.”

“Woah! That’s so impressive Chrys!” Linn exclaimed with excitement. “Ooooh! I’m so happy, I could kiss you!”

Chrys’s blush increased in size as the image of him and Linn sharing a passionate kiss formed in his head.

Before Linn could continue congratulating Chrys however, she noticed a figure walking right near them. It was a young looking man who wore ragged clothes. He had messy hair, with dried barf covering his shirt and dried semen on his pants, the smell of both being unbearably strong.

Linn got up and brought up Chrys with her while still holding his body close to hers, staying deathly silent. Chrys noticed Linn’s face now had a serious expression.

“Linn? What’s wrong?” Chrys whispered.

“There’s a man not too far from here. From the looks of him, he looks like a drunk who may be homeless.” Linn said to Chrys. “He might lash out at any moment and I’m pretty sure I saw a knife in one of his pockets, so whatever you do Chrys, stay close to me.”

Chrys nodded silently in response and the two of them started to make their way away from the man.

“Hey thereeee baby!” The man drunkenly shouted. “You got a fat ass! Wanna have some fun?”

Linn and Chrys walked, ignoring the man’s crude and uncomfortable comments.

“Hey! Where are you -hic!- going!?” The young man yelled, now drunkenly stumbling after the duo. “I’m talking to you, you dumb bitch!”

After a few minutes of walking, it became painfully obvious that the drunken young man would not let up and leave Linn alone. Chrys abruptly stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the young man.

“Chrys what are you doing?!” Linn whispered.

“His words are crude and unsavory and are clearly making you uncomfortable, so I’m gonna try and tell him off.” Chrys explained in response.

“Chrys I appreciate the effort of you trying to stand up and defend me, but you really don’t-”

Before Linn could finish her sentence however, Chrys was face to face with the drunk.

“Who are youuuu supposed to beee? Some sort of weak little -hic!- nerd?” The drunk asked, stumbling in place.

Chrys looked back at Linn and gave her a wink of trust before looking back at the drunk.

“I am this woman’s boyfriend, so she is already taken.” Chrys said, lying with a stern expression on his face. “So if you don’t mind, could you please leave us alone? She is not interested.”

The drunk looked off at Linn before looking back at Chrys’s stern expression.

“Weak nerds like you don’t deserve to have smoking hot women like her!” The drunk said before hitting Chrys in the face with the side of his fist at full force, knocking Chrys to the ground with a painful thudding sound.

“CHRYS!!!!” Linn yelled with extreme worry in her voice, eyes opened wide and mouth agape with horrified shock.

As Chrys got up from the ground spitting out a bit of blood, he saw the figure of the drunk loom over him, now brandishing the kitchen knife he had in his pocket in his left hand.

“Knowwww your place -hic!- and die trashhh!” The drunk said, about to stab Chrys on the ground.

Before the drunk could even lower his arm, he felt something, or rather someone hold back both his arms.

“Hey there you jerk.” Linn said as she forcefully held the drunk’s arms behind his back. “Wanna see something cool?”

Before the drunk could even respond, he howled out loudly in pain as he heard the distinct sound of the bones in his right arm breaking like twigs before throwing him onto the ground.

“That’s the sound of your bones breaking. Horrifying isn’t it?” Linn said with nothing but pure anger on her face. “I try to never use my awesome strength on people if I know they can’t take it, but for pieces of shit like you, I’ll make an exception.”

The drunk got up off of the ground using his remaining good arm, with the other one having gone limp because of Linn.

“You… I’ll kill youuu, you -hic!- bitch!” The drunk yelled as he ran towards Linn, holding his knife in a stabbing position. “I don’t care if you have a fat -hic!- ass or not, I’ll staaaaab you right in the heeeart!”

“LINN! WATCH OUT!!!” Chrys yelled in fear.

Linn stood still as the drunk stabbed her in the chest. Or… tried to anyway, as the knife broke as soon as the drunk thrusted it into Linn’s chest, not even piercing Linn’s clothing. The chipped off part of the knife fell at Linn’s feet as the drunk looked at Linn in shock.

“What… just what the hell -hic!- are you?” The drunk said in fear as she stepped back.

Linn cracked a smug smile before going back to her serious expression. “I’m Linn, and there’s only one of me.”

Chrys looked on at the scene playing out in front of him with a surprised expression.

“Wow… Linn’s amazing…” Chrys gushed to himself.

“Now do you wanna see something else cool? It’s a move from an anime I’m really into.” Linn said.

Before the drunk could comprehend what Linn had said, she’d already closed the distance between them and was now a few inches in front of him. 

She stopped and stuck her fingers out on the drunk’s chest, before landing a swift and short punch, the impact of which made the drunk groan out in pain as he fell to the ground, now unconscious and his eyes having rolled over white.

“It’s called the One Inch Death Punch.” Linn said to the drunk’s unconscious body. “Now get out my sight you creep.

Linn kicked the drunk’s body high up into the air, his limp body falling into and slowly drifting down to the bottom of a lake all the way on the other side of the park.

“That was… impressive Linn.” Chrys said weakly walking towards the floof.

“It was nothing really. I just hate it when creeps do anything to say or hurt me or anyone I care about.” Linn said looking towards Chrys.

“People you care about huh…?” Chrys said with a blush.

Linn blushed in response after she realized what she just said. “I mean… I uh… what I meant to say was…”

Chrys continued to blush until he groaned in pain again. “Arghh… I guess he hit me harder than I thought.”

“You gonna be okay Chrys?” Linn asked with genuine worry. “You can come and rest at my place if you want.”

“Is… is that okay with you?” Chrys asked.

“Of course it is! I wouldn’t bring it up if it wasn’t okay!” Linn exclaimed. “Besides, that way you can rest up and meet my friends too!”

Chrys looked at Linn softly before suddenly hugging her.

“Thank you Linn. I promise I won’t be a burden to you.” Chrys said calmly.

“Please, I doubt an awesome person like you could ever be a burden!” Linn exclaimed in response, before scooping Chrys’s body up and held him in his arms. “Now come on and hold on tight! I’m giving you the V.I.P experience straight to my place! Linn style!”

Chrys blushed as Linn jumped up high into the air and started running on top of the roofs of buildings towards her apartment.

“These huge thighs and glutes aren’t just for show y’know!” Linn exclaimed and laughed.

Linn’s comment about the large size of her thighs and butt only made Chrys blush harder as he held onto Linn even tighter.


	4. Leg Split Challenge!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linn and Chrys bring up a great sounding idea for her friends!

It was a nice and warm afternoon in Regal Thicket. Linn had just called Luba, Ludos, Lucy, Lian, Maggi and Chrys to her secret training area, not telling them what they were there for.

“Now! You might be wondering why I called you all here.” Linn said while walking back and forth in front of them like a drill sergeant.

“Because we’re your friends and you love to spend time with us?” Ludos’s left head said innocently.

“No!” Linn exclaimed before quickly backtracking. “Well... yes, but there’s another reason why I called all of you here.”

“Well what is it?” Luba asked.

“Oooh it’s gonna be somethi-”

“Linn brought all of you here to try out this leg lifting meme she came across earlier on today.” Chrys explained, unknowingly interrupting Linn.

“Chryyyyyyyyyysssssss....” Linn said in a whining tone. “I was gonna build up the suspense!”

“Oops!” Chrys said, quickly covering his mouth. “Sorry Linn.”

Linn sighed and gave a warm smile that said “I can’t stay mad at you” which made Chrys feel better.

“I like the idea of that Linn.” Lucy said.

“Me too, I think it’ll be a lot of fun!” Maggi exclaimed in agreement.

Lian scratched her head with slight confusion. “I’m a bit out of the loop here, what’s this leg lifting meme you guys are talking about?”

“It’s where you basically lift your leg up into the air to see how far up you can make it go.” Linn explained to Lian.

“Really? That’s all?” Lian asked.

“Yep!” Linn responded.

“Doesn’t sound too bad, I’m in.” Lian said with confidence.

“Alright! Luba? Ludos? What about you guys?” Linn asked.

“Of course we’re joining in!” Ludos’s left head exclaimed in excitement as the right head wished she had earplugs.

“Why not? Could be fun.” Luba said.

“You talking about the challenge? Or getting to see Lucy’s thighs?” Linn teased Luba.

“Just start the challenge already.” Luba grumbled with a slight blush.

As the Lugang all agreed to participate in the challenge, they each drew straws (or toothpicks in this case) to decide the turn order.

“Alright!” Linn exclaimed. “The turn order is gonna go like this: Ludos first, Lian second, Lucy third, Luba fourth, Chrys fifth, Maggi sixth, and last and certainly not least, me!”

“Throughout the challenge, Linn will give you a grade from 1 to 10 on how well you perform.” Chrys explained. “I will also be taking pictures of all of you, regardless of how well you perform.”

“Uhhh… not that I don’t like the idea but… why pictures?” Lucy asked.

“Posterity’s sake!” Linn exclaimed. “So we can all look back on these memories when our bones are all brittle and dry!”

“Ahh. I see.” Lucy said before turning to Ludos. “You’re up first ’Dos!”

Ludos walked out onto the field as everyone else took a seat on the custom made bleachers, with the exception of Chrys, who was holding a vintage camera, and Linn who was the one and only judge.

“Alright… legs don’t fail us now!” Ludos’s heads exclaimed simultaneously.

The stucc lifted up their left leg as they struggled to keep it pointing up into the sky.

“Nice underwear sis!” Luba exclaimed as she pointed out Ludos’s now exposed orange panties.

“Shut up Lubs!” The left head retaliated back at her sister

The left head however, smiled as Chrys took the picture.

“Hmm… a solid 6.5 out of 10, since you couldn’t raise it all the way up and had to use your hands to hold it in place.” Linn told the stucc.

“I’ll take it!” Ludos’s heads exclaimed as they took down their leg and went to the bleachers.

“Lian! You’re up next!” Linn exclaimed.

“Wish me luck, I’ll try not to break a leg!” Lian joked around, which got a chuckle from everyone there as she made her way down to the field.

“Whenever you want to start Lian.” Chrys said.

Lian nodded and lifted up her left leg into the sky with ease but couldn’t stretch it all the way up into the air. Lian looked down, realizing that her yellow panties with laughing emojis were visible now.

Lian then looked up at a slightly blushing Maggi. “You like what you see?” Lian winked with a tease.

Maggi blushed even harder and looked away in embarrassment, prompting Lian to giggle.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Lian said to herself smirking as Chrys took the photo.

“That was good Lian! Even though you couldn’t lift your leg all the way up, you were close! 8 out of 10!” Linn exclaimed.

“Well I’m glad to have pleased my adoring audience!” Lian said as she lowered her leg and headed back to the bleachers.

“Lucy! It’s your turn!” Linn exclaimed.

“Time to give Luba a good show.” Lucy teased, making sure she was loud enough for Luba to hear her.

Luba let out a growl of flustered and embarrassed frustration as Lucy made her way down to the field.

“Make sure to get a good angle.” Lucy said to Chrys. “And probably take an extra picture for Luba too.”

“Will do.” Chrys said, gripping his camera. “You’re ready whenever.”

Lucy let out a short breath and proceeded to lift her left leg. However, her large thighs made it hard for her to keep her thighs up without holding them with both hands, not to mention that she could feel her black dress ride up as her black panties were exposed.

“Damn!” Lucy said to herself while straining. “This is a lot harder than I initially thought!”

“Wow Lubs, she’s really trying her best huh?” Ludos asked her big sister.

Chrys took the pictures as Luba looked on intensely as she watched the big goth lift her leg, the gay panic intensifying inside her with every second.

“That was a decent first try Luce! 5.5 out of 10!” Linn exclaimed.

Lucy made her way back to the bleachers and took a seat next to a still blushing Luba

“Your turn Lubs!” Lucy said energetically as she pat Luba on the back, knocking Luba out of her funk.

Luba slowly walked down into the field, feeling a bit nervous about herself.

“You can do this Lubs! Show them the hard work of our training!” Linn exclaimed.

The floof’s words of confidence lifted the spirits of the tall woman and filled her with determination.

“Linn’s right! I can do this!” Luba exclaimed in her head, now with a face of pure confidence.

Luba lifted up her left leg up aside her head with extreme ease, showing off her extreme flexibility from training with Linn, her extremely long legs and her neon green panties. Luba’s stretching actually received a bit of applause from her friends as well, which made the tall woman smile and blush a bit.

“That’s what I’m talking about Luba! Your training really did pay off!” Linn exclaimed with happiness extremely apparent in her voice as Chrys took the pictures. “9 out of 10!”

Luba lowered her leg. “Thanks Linn, couldn’t have done it would you.”

“Oh stop it, it wasn’t all me. Even though it totally was.” Linn jokingly said. “Now can you hold the camera? It’s Chrys’s turn now.”

Luba nodded and took the camera from Chrys as he walked to the field.

“A-Are you sure about this Linn? It’s my first time and I don’t want to disappoint you and all…” Chrys said nervously, not wanting to embarrass his crush.

“Chrys, there’s nothing you can do that could disappoint me.” Linn said. “It’s your first time so just go for it! I highly doubt anybody here would judge you like that.”

Chrys’s facial expression turned from one of worry, to one of confidence akin to Luba’s face from not too long ago.

“Okay! I’ll do it!” Chrys exclaimed.

The young boy with bangs lifted his right leg high into the air.

“H-How am I doing Li-woooaaahh!”

Chrys had lost his balance mid sentence and fell on his back onto the grass patch.

“Chrys!” Linn exclaimed as she ran towards her crush onto the ground. “You good?”

“Yeah I’m fine. Luckily this grass broke my fall.” Chrys said, chuckling a bit.

As Linn continued to help Chrys off of the ground and back to the bleachers, Ludos’s left head could be seen making kissy faces while Ludos’s right head just looked at her conjoined sister unamused.

“So… how’d I do?” Chrys asked Linn as he sat down on the bleachers.

“You did pretty good for your first time Chrys! 6 out of 10!” Linn exclaimed.

“And I managed to take the picture of you before you fell too!” Luba added on as she handed Chrys back the camera.

Chrys smiled with relief as Maggi got up out of her seat.

“It’s my turn now.” Maggi said as she headed down to the field.

“Do your best Mags! I believe in you!” Lian yelled out.

Maggi stood up and lifted her right leg, struggling a bit keeping her leg up at a decent height, unintentionally exposing her pink panties. She heard Lian wolf whistle from the bleachers as Chrys took the photo.

“Nice work Maggi! 7 out of 10!” Linn exclaimed.

“Thanks Linn.” Maggi said as she went back up to the bleachers and took a seat next to Lian. “You liked what you saw that time?”

“I… I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
Lian said, being painfully obvious that she was lying, leading Maggi to giggle a bit.

“Now… the one you’ve all been waiting for… the one, the only, LIIIIIIINN!”

Linn was hyping herself up as she went onto the field.

“Let me show you guys how a pro does this!” Linn exclaimed, practically oozing with confidence. “You ready with that camera Chrys?”

“You bet Linn! All eyes are on you!” Chrys responded.

Linn nodded and with elegance, she lifted her left leg up above her head like it was nothing.

“And this is how this meme is done!” Linn exclaimed.

“A beautiful 10 out of 10 if I were to say so!” Chrys exclaimed as he took the photo.

“Oh Chrys, don’t you put that camera down yet.” Linn said with a sultry tone. “You haven’t even gotten my good side yet~”

“I have a feeling where this is going.” Luba said with a deadpan expression in her head.

Linn smirked and turned around, leg still in the air and put her rear in those tight gym shorts on full display.

“Yep. I knew it.” Luba said in her head. “Like clockwork.”

“Well? Aren’t you gonna take another picture~?” Linn said looking back, jiggling her buns for her crush.

Chrys was stunned, his face went crimson as he saw Linn’s magnificent figure right in front of his eyes. He slowly took another picture, and then another, and then another, and another. It became to the point where he had subconsciously started taking photos of Linn.

“Linn. I think you might have broken him.” Luba said as she took the camera away from Chrys’s hands, with Chrys still making the motions of taking photos.

“Relax Lubs, this isn’t the first time he’s done this. I just love to tease him.” Linn said, taking a seat next to her crush. “Chrys couldn’t handle the Linn style. My beauty, my grace.”

“Your ass was in his face.” Lucy said, chiming in, which made everyone in the area laugh. “He reminds me of you Luba. You both even have the same shade of red when you blush.”

“I know right?!” Linn exclaimed.

Luba pouted off to the side, not wanted to admit that they had a point.


	5. The Mechanical Jokester!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extra-dimensional imposter shows their face and it’s all up to a braced individual to save the city!

It was another peaceful day in the Regal Thicket Park, with children and their parents alike enjoying a bright and beautiful day in the warm sunshine.

“Mommy mommy! Can I go play with the other kids in the field?” A little boy no more than six years in age asked his mother.

The mother sighed with slight annoyance apparent in her voice. “No. We have to leave soon to see your father at his job.”

“Aww come on mom!! Just five more minutes?! Please?” The little boy asked.

“I said no!” The boy’s mother said, now yelling at her son. “I am your mother and if I say we’re leaving now, we’re leaving. NOW!”

The boy stood there, looking at her with a sad expression on his face before he started to cry, rather loudly as well.

“WAHHHHHHHH!!!! MOMMY HATES ME!! SHE WON’T LET ME PLAY!!!” The boy yelled, now on the ground, violently shaking his entire body as he threw a giant tantrum.

The mother looked down angrily at her son. She could feel the eyes of the other parents strike her soul, silently judging her as she decided what to do with her irritable child. She wanted to slap some sense into him in a very literal sense, but she knew that that would probably only make the situation worse for herself.

After a few minutes, the mother decided to drag her son back to the car. With an expression on her face that said “I’m done with this shit”, she grabbed her son by his right foot and quite literally dragged him all the way back to the car, the child hollering and screaming bloody murder all the way back.

The mother and son finally made it back to their car parked right outside Regal Thicket Park, with the mother pushing her still crying son inside the car.

“Now I’m going to get some snacks, so shut your mouth and wait quietly in the car.” The mother said with a stern tone of voice. 

She locked the car doors from the outside with her keys and walked into a deli not too far away, leaving her son all alone in the car.

“Stupid mom… I just wanted to play for five more minutes…” The young boy said sniffling, now covered in dirt and grass as a result of being dragged through the park. “I hate mommy! Hate hate ha-”

A sudden blinding flash of light from outside interrupted the boy mid rant, immediately followed by the loud thud of something, or someone landing on top of the car. The boy stayed silent in fear as he heard the figure on the roof of the car get up and slowly move over to the right side of the car.

“What… is that?” The boy thought to himself as his breathing became more violent as fear slowly settled in.

The figure landed on the sidewalk right next to the car, making the ground crack a little upon landing. The figure looked like a young teenage girl with a brown ponytail with two buck teeth braces. She wore what looked to be a white shirt with a yellow flower on it and a yellow skirt of the shade of yellow. She bore a striking similarity to Luan Loud.

The young boy let out a scared whimper which alerted the young woman, who turned to look at the young boy in the car. She walked to the car window and put her hand on the car, her blood red eyes staring coldly at the young boy.

The boy scampered to the opposite side of the car as fast as his six year old body could take him. In an ironic twist, now all he wanted was his mother around to save his life.

Unexpectedly, the young woman smiled quite warmly at the young boy after a few minutes of the two of them having the most horrifying staring contest of all time. The young boy relaxed his tense muscles a bit.

“You’re…. You’re not gonna hurt me?” The young boy asked the mysterious woman.

The young woman replied with a shake of her head signifying “no”, which made the young boy sigh with relief.

“No… I will not hurt you.” The woman said eerily to herself.

The boy’s calm and relaxed face soon turned to one of pure fear and horror as he saw the woman’s jaw dislocate itself like a snake’s jaw and saw what looked to be a laser come out from the inside of her mouth.

“I will kill you!” The woman exclaimed before a bright yellow light came from her mouth laser and was fired right at the car, completely and utterly destroying it with the young boy inside.

The people who were in the general vicinity of the incident that had just played out all started to run in pure terror at the sight of the now flaming car, and the smell of burning flesh.

“What… what happened!?” 

The Luandroid turned to look at the source of the new voice. It was the mother of the now smoldering young boy. She looked over to her totaled car.

“What did you do to my son you bitch?!” 

The Luandroid stayed silent as a section of her stomach opened up, revealing another giant laser connected to her body. The mother had a look of fear in her eyes as she dropped the snacks she had bought earlier and began to run.

The Luandroid fired once more, resulting in a gigantic laser blast being let out and not only reducing the mother to nothing but dust, but destroying a good portion of the surrounding buildings as collateral. 

“That’s not human!” A scared bystander yelled.

“Run! She’s gonna kill you!” A second bystander yelled, running for his life.

The Luandroid didn’t let up however, as she then began to start shooting powerful red lasers from her eyes, destroying buildings like they were made out of paper maché, all with her previous emotionless expression on her face.

It wasn’t long before the entire area was covered in a giant sea of red and orange flames. What once was a calm and peaceful area of Regal Thicket, now looked more like the scene of a nuclear fallout, with the source being a young looking girl from who-knows-where. All that was left of the carnage was a raven, who flew down and landed right onto the Luandroid’s shoulder.

The robot nuzzled the raven with her finger and the raven seemed to enjoy it… until the raven suddenly slowly started to expand in size like it was being blown up with air. 

The Luandroid looked at the raven in silent confusion until the bird couldn’t expand anymore and burst into an explosion, blowing the young woman back into the gates of the park.

“Oi oi oi… what do you think you’re doing?” A voice said from on the top of a building. “I’m working so hard to become a better person so I can’t have a doppelganger like you trying to mess things up for me.

The robot got back up on her feet seemingly unharmed and looked up at the person who was talking.

“My scanners say that you are Lian. Lian Gelos.” The Luandroid said softly.

“Well then! Your scanners are pretty smart!” Lian said with praise. “You even got my last name! Something that’s been lost to time itself!”

The Lian doppelganger smirked before firing another laser from her mouth, which Lian swiftly dodged by jumping off of the building.

“A feisty one aren’t we?” Lian exclaimed as she landed on a large raven made entirely out of balloons. “Well if you wanna kill me so bad, you gotta catch me first!”

Just as Lian finished her mocking, she narrowly dodged a tackle from her robotic enemy, who had propelled herself into the air by shooting short range lasers out of her feet.

“Almost spoke too soon there…” Lian said as she saw the Luandroid coming back around to try and hit her for a second time.

Again and again, the Luandroid tried to tackle Lian in the air, and again and again, Lian dodged the attacks with little effort.

“You can’t even hit me you noob, now here, have this boob!” Lian exclaimed as she made a blue-footed booby out of balloons and sent it flying.

The bird hit the Luandroid square in the face, exploding immediately upon impact and sending the double spiraling down into an open field inside the Regal Thicket Park.

“I wonder if that did anything to her…” Lian said as she hovered over the area where the Luandroid fell, waiting for the smoke to clear.

Suddenly, a laser came from out of the smoke, piercing right through the right wing of the balloon raven and hitting the right side of Lian’s stomach.

“ARGHH!!!!” Lian cried out in pain as she fell off of the raven, who was now struggling to keep itself airborne.

The Luandroid got up off of the ground as the smoke cleared, and watched the sight of the raven falling into a nearby lake, resulting in a large explosion that sent most of the water flying into the air.

“Hey! Over here!” Lian exclaimed on the ground, getting the attention of the Luandroid. “Come and get me you wannabe me!”

Slowly, the Luandroid raised her right hand and morphed it into a giant blade.

“Ha! That’s it?! My husband had a bigger blade than y-”

Lian didn’t get to finish her insult before she found herself face to face with the Luandroid, it’s blade piercing right into Lian’s stomach and coming clean out of her back.

“Heh… looks like I touched a nerve there. Even though you don’t even have feelings, you robotic Lianalike.” Lian said rather calmly considering the situation she was in.

“What? How are you alive?” The Luandroid said in surprise.

“Well since you’re about to become nothing but scrap heap, I guess I’ll tell you.” Lian said with confidence as she grabbed the Luandroid’s right arm. “First of all… I’m not the real Lian.”

Lian gave a murderous smirk at her robotic enemy before she let out a violent explosion, taking the Luandroid’s entire right arm with her in a fiery blaze of glory.

“And secondly!”

The Luandroid had little time to recover as she saw two more Lians come at her from out of the smoke.

“Because of modifications from a good friend of mine from a few years back, I’ve become a living helium tank!” The two Lians exclaimed in unison as they made their fists giant with helium and drove them into the Luandroid’s body, sending it flying.

Not too far away, the real Lian was sitting behind a tree, unable to move due to the injuries she sustained earlier. The two clone Lians stood guard for the Luandroid’s eventual return.

“Dammit! That blast hit me good! It still hurts like hell!” Lian yelled in her head in frustration, clutching her stomach with her hand getting covered with blood in the process.

Eventually the Luandroid came back to the battlefield, her severed arm dripping with oil from the ripped off stump. As the two clone Lians restarted battle with the Luandroid, Lian looked at the stump of her mechanical foe and had an immediate realization.

“That’s it!” Lian exclaimed in her head. “I know how to beat her now!”

And not a moment too soon, because the Luandroid had just finished dealing with the two Lian clones, with the sounds of two explosions going off being the reminder for Lian.

“Alright… I’ll only get one chance at this.” Lian said, having finished her preparations. She had to be quick however, she was losing blood faster than expected and would pass out soon due to shear blood loss.

Lian made another, smaller raven and let it fly to serve as a distraction. The Luandroid noticed the raven almost immediately as it came from the left side of the tree and shot it down with a mouth laser.

“You’re wide open!” Lian yelled as she held the Luandroid tight from behind. The mechanical menace struggled to break itself free, but Lian refused to let go. She even drove her remaining elbow deep into Lian’s wounds, causing Lian to holler out in pain, but Lian still did not let go.

Suddenly, the Luandroid heard a very loud buzzing noise coming from above. She looked and saw an army of locusts no bigger than pennies made out of balloons. There were thousands of them, and they all had only one target in their sights.

“Go now!!!” Lian yelled out at the balloon bugs. “Finish her off!”

The bugs listened and flew in formation right into the stump in the Luandroid’s arm, all simultaneously exploding once they got inside the robot’s body. The Luandroid spazzed out from all of the explosions happening inside her body as Lian made three rideable balloon ravens, with one of them carrying off the Luandroid far, far into the sky.

“I… win…” Lian said weakly as she fell on the backs of one of the two remaining ravens.

Lian saw the absolutely glorious explosion the Liandroid let out as it finally exploded and shattered into a billion tiny robot pieces. Moments after, Lian finally passed out from blood loss as the two ravens took flight with Lian in tow, heading straight for the Regal Thicket Hospital.

As the explosion went off, a few pieces managed to land on an island not too far off the coast from where Regal Thicket was located. One of these pieces was the remaining arm of the Luandroid and not too long after it landed on the island, it was discovered by the island’s only inhabitant.

“Interesting… judging on how this was crafted and the seemingly advanced technology, what this is, or… used to be was definitely not from this planet.”

The figure picked up the arm and inspected more closely, now being extremely intrigued.

“Or… maybe it’s not even from this universe.”

The figure took the severed Luandroid arm, put it in its coat pocket and headed back to it’s lab.


	6. Race For The Tablet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggi and Luci head out in search for a certain tablet.

It was another casual day at Lucy’s house, Fangs was casually flying around the goth’s dark room peacefully as can be.

“YOU READY FOR THIS?!”

Fangs nearly dropped out of the sky from pure shock and fear upon hearing Lucy shouting. The goth’s shouting was a result of her currently training Maggi on how to manipulate her body size outside in her backyard.

“You said it’s like sucking in your gut, right?” Maggi asked, panting a bit.

“Yep. But instead of sucking in your gut like you’d normally do, you’re sucking in your thicc, namely those two giant jugs on your chest.” Lucy explained as she provided an example by sucking in her giant rear, making her look a lot more skinny. “Like that!”

“Alright, but one more question.” Maggi said. “What’s the giant sweater for?”

Maggi stared down at the black sweater she was currently wearing that Lucy had provided for her. It looked to be one or two sizes too big for even the well endowed emo artist herself.

“That’s just in case you accidentally let out all of your thicc instead of sucking it in.” Lucy said while returning her rear back to it’s normal size. “It’s large and stretchy so that it won’t break or rip easily. Unlike your regular shirt which would’ve ripped into a million pieces.”

“So that’s why you urged me to take off my shirt before we started.” Maggi said with realization in her voice. “You didn’t want me to destroy my shirt out in public.”

“Exactly. The less content those random creeps get the chance to have, the better.” Lucy said with a rather serious tone.

“Ain’t that the truth…” Maggi agreed.

Lucy clapped her hands loudly, getting Maggi’s attention.

“Enough dwelling on the negativity! Let’s see if our training bears fruit today!” The goth exclaimed.

“Right!” Maggi exclaimed in response.

The emo closed her eyes and concentrated, focusing on a single point as much as she could. She slowly and carefully inhaled and exhaled as she felt her breasts slowly become smaller and smaller. After a few moments of concentration, Maggi opened her eyes once more and looked down.

“I-I-I… I did it! I actually did it!” Maggi exclaimed excitedly as she looked down at her now flat chest. “I can actually see my feet now!”

“I’m impressed, you actually managed to do it. But then again, you were trained by me so it’s not that surprising.” Lucy said, cracking a cocky smile. “Now make sure you don’t lose your concentration, or else you’ll undo it all at once. Take it nice and slow.”

“Got it!” Maggi exclaimed.

The emo slowly and calmly took breaths once more as her breasts slowly returned to their normal well, normal for someone like Maggi anyways size, the sweater Lucy loaned slowly filling up.

“Fun fact, that sweater is actually made out of the same elastic material as my dresses.” Lucy explained as the two black haired women made their way back inside Lucy’s humble abode.

“No wonder this feels so comfy.” Maggi said as she reached for her dark blue shirt on Lucy’s kitchen counter. “How long did we spend training today?”

“4 and ½ hours.” Lucy responded. “You came over at 2:00pm and it’s now 6:30pm.”

Maggi suddenly dropped her shirt upon hearing what time it was currently.

“Shit!” Maggi exclaimed as she quickly bolted out of the kitchen. “Shitshitshit!!”

“Mags? Where are you going?!” Lucy shouted as she ran after her friend.

The emo opened Lucy’s door in one swift and powerful swing, and ran to her car that was parked right outside Lucy’s house.

“Maggi what are you doing?! Why are you in such a rush all of a sudden?!” Lucy shouted at the emo while standing at her front door.

“I’ll explain on the way Lucy! Now just get in!” Maggi hurriedly shouted as she entered her car and quickly started the car’s engine.

Lucy followed suit, listening to Maggi and got into the passenger seat of the car right next to Maggi as she finally started up the car.

“Great! Now let’s-”

Maggi’s sentence was interrupted by her suddenly hitting the car that was parked behind her.

“What happened?! Why did I go backwards?!” Maggi exclaimed, now with panic in her voice.

“Probably because you were in such a rush that you set the car to reverse instead of just drive.” Lucy quipped with her trademark stoic tone of voice.

“Oh.” Maggi said, letting out an embarrassed giggle.

The emo made sure to pay attention this time and set the car’s shift to drive. Within seconds, the two black haired women were on the road.

“Thanks for noticing that for me Luce. That was really embarrassing. I was driving like you for a second there!” Maggi said, keeping her eyes on the road.

“I’ll pretend that I didn’t hear that last part.” Lucy said blankly at Maggi’s casual shot at her. “More importantly, what was all that about back there?”

“What was what all about back there?” Maggi said, feigning ignorance with a nervous smile.

She couldn’t see it, but Maggi could practically feel Lucy stare at her with a disapproving expression, so after a few seconds of awkward silence, the emo gave up the goat.

“Alright then… I’ll tell you the truth.” Maggi said, stopping at a red light. “The reason I left in such a rush was because there is a sale on a new drawing tablet in Regal Thicket Mall.”

“That’s it? You caused all that fuss over just a tablet being on sale?” Lucy asked.

Maggi looked at the goth with an expression that screamed “I’m insulted” all over it.

“It’s not just a tablet Luce! Especially not for people wanting to become an aspiring artist someday.” Maggi exclaimed, before looking back at the road to continue driving. “People like… me.”

“O-Oh… I forgot.” Lucy apologized while looking out her window from sheer embarrassment. “I’m sorry Maggi. I didn’t realize how much drawing meant to you.”

Maggi sighed. “It’s fine Luce. I don’t really mention it a lot around you or Luba or Lian so I guess you not knowing much about it is to be expected.”

A moment of awkward silence was shared between the two black haired women, with Maggi slowly speeding up the car out of worry of being too late.

“Do you mind if I turn on the radio for a moment Mags?” Lucy asked.

“Go ahead.” Maggi said, not taking her eyes off of the road. “Could you tell me what time it is while you’re checking?”

Lucy looked down to the car’s digital clock that was positioned right above the radio settings.

“It’s 6:55pm.” Lucy said. “What time does Regal Thicket Mall close again?”

“7:20.” Maggi said blankly as she stepped on the gas even harder.

Lucy took a slightly worried look at Maggi, then flipped through the channels until she stopped on the Regal Thicket News channel.

“As construction workers continue to repair the damage caused to downtown Regal Thicket just a mere week ago, officials still are digging deep into what events transpired to cause such a large amount of destruction. We asked a few eyewitnesses what they saw and while they all gave us varying answers ranging in believability, there was one thing that was constant throughout all of their stories. That it was The Jokester, the criminal who had been terrorizing Regal Thicket for a good long while, who ended up saving the town she used to terrorize. While nothing is concrete at the moment, we sti-”

Maggi abruptly turned off the radio, now with a solemn look on her face that Lucy noticed right away.

“You’re worried about Lian aren’t you? Ever since you found out she was admitted into Regal Thicket Hospital.” Lucy said.

Magdi didn’t respond, but the tensing up of her hand muscles on the steering wheel was more than confirmation that it was indeed true.

“Let’s just focus on the tablet for now.” Maggi said before pointing towards Regal Thicket Mall not too far off in the distance. “We’re here.”

“And not a moment too late.” Lucy said, looking at the car’s digital clock. “It’s 7:10. Let’s not bother wasting time finding a space to park inside the parking lot and just park outside the mall next to the sidewalk.”

“That’s a good idea.” Maggi said practically swerving the car next to the sidewalk, making the car stop to a screeching halt.

The two black haired women got out of their respective sides of the car and made a mad dash towards the entrance of Regal Thicket Mall. They ran across the empty parking lot and saw a man in a security outfit holding some keys.

“Well I’m done locking up for the night. Now it’s time to go home, order some pizza and watch Tori’s latest stre-”

“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIT!!!”

The nightguard looked up as he saw Lucy and Maggi charge right at him, just barely stopping in front of him before Maggi grabbed the man by his collar.

“You! Do you work here?!” Maggi asked viscously as she looked into the guard’s eyes.

“Y-Yes? Who even are you two?” The guard asked in fear.

“That doesn’t matter to someone like you.” Lucy said bluntly. “All we need is for you to let us inside the building so that we can get one of those tablets.”

“I-I can’t!” The guard yelped out.

“Why not?!” Maggi said as she gripped the poor man’s collar tighter. “Why can’t you let us inside just for ten minutes?!”

Maggi dug her free hand into one of the pockets on the side of her jeans and pulled out exactly two hundred and fifty dollars.

“I even have enough money for it!” Maggi yelled.

“Jeez… how high tech must these things be for it to cost this that much?” Lucy said in her head as she watched the situation play out in front of her.

“I-I-I… I’m sorry! I can’t!” The guard exclaimed with fear. “Even if I could let you two women in, we’re all sold out of those tablets!”

Maggi eyes widened with despair, before instantly going back to anger. “Don’t you dare lie to me!! If I find out that you lied to me just so that you wouldn’t have to deal with us I swear…”

As Lucy watched Maggi angrily chew out the innocent nightguard, she felt something land on her shoulder.

“Oh! Fangs! I didn’t expect to see you here!” Lucy said, scritching Fang’s face. “I guess you were worried too, so you followed us all the way here huh?

Fangs nodded as he glanced at an angry Maggi shaking around the nightguard like a ragdoll. 

“Hey Fangs… could you actually do a little favor for me really quick?” Lucy asked her batty companion.

Fangs looked back at Lucy with a slightly confused expression.

“Could you fly into the mall really quick and see if there’s actually any of those tablets left?” Lucy asked. “I… might have accidentally hurt Maggi’s feelings on the way here and I still feel bad about it, so I wanna at least try and make it up to her.”

Fangs nodded and saluted Lucy with one of his wings, before flying off to find an opening inside the mall.

“I knew I could count on you.” Lucy said to Fangs before turning back to Maggi berating the poor nightguard’s soul.

Fangs flew to the back entrance of Regal Thicket Mall, only to be treated with a locked metal door with a big sign that said “EMPLOYEES ONLY” on it in big bold letters. Fangs then made his way towards the left side of the mall, looking for a window that was slightly ajar.

After a couple minutes of searching, he finally found one and managed to squeeze his little bat body into the dimly lit mall. He flew across the area of the mall, the moonlight from the outside being his only source of light. Granted, he didn’t really need the light due to being a bat, but it was certainly helpful.

Fangs finally came across the electronic section of the mall, with the items titled “Sunsang Global T5” being located in Aisle 4. The bat flew towards the aisle only to make a devastating discovery. The nightguard wasn’t lying, they really were all sold out of all of the drawing tablets.

Fangs became dejected just thinking about how sad his discovery would make Maggi feel. Just before he was about to make his way out, he noticed a faint blue glow coming out from a nearby closet located in the aisle. The bat squeezed his way in through the small opening of the door. 

The flying mammal couldn’t believe his eyes. There it was, a genuine Sunsang tablet right in front of him. The eerie glow he saw before was actually coming from the drawing tablet’s box, forming a thin light blue aura around the cardboard. Fangs couldn’t care less at this moment however, as he was filled to the brim with joy upon finally finding a drawing tablet.

With his small bat mouth, he carefully gripped the side of the box and started to make his way out of the mall. The box was heavier than Fangs had expected, so it was hard for him to keep flying consistently, being forced to take breaks every so often. 

By the time Fangs made his way out of the mall with the tablet in hand, or rather jaw in this case, it was 8:00pm and the moon was out in its full glory. Maggi was still yelling at the now bawling nightguard and Lucy was still watching on as her friend let out her frustrations, before being interrupted by something running into her large rear.

“Hmm? What was that?” Lucy asked as she turned to look behind her.

Lucy then saw Fangs on the ground, exhausted and violently panting with the object next to him being the tablet she had sent him to go and find.

“Heh… guess he was lying to Maggi after all.” Lucy said with a smirk as she picked up Fangs and put him on her shoulder to rest. “You did an amazing job.”

Fangs gave Lucy his version of a thumbs up as Lucy crouched to the ground and picked up the tablet box.

“That’s a sick blue glow.” Lucy said as she examined the box.

Lucy then turned her head towards Maggi and the tortured nightguard.

“Maggi! Let him go, now.” Lucy said bluntly.

“But I haven’t finished getting answers from him yet!” Maggi exclaimed.

“Just trust me on this one.” Lucy said. “Now just let him go.”

Maggi pushed the nightguard to the ground and watched him run off in fear before walking towards Lucy crouched on the ground.

“So what are you doing here on the ground? Flashing your panties to some ants?” Maggi said jokingly. “And when did Fangs get here?”

Lucy got up from off of the ground and turned around to face Maggi. The emo couldn’t believe her eyes at what she saw.

“I… felt bad about what I said earlier to you in the car, so I asked Fangs to fly into the mall to see if there were any tablets left and lo and behold, there was one left so… here.” Lucy said, holding out the tablet for Maggi to take.

Maggi’s eyes glistened with pure happiness, she thought she had lost her chance, but here it was right in front of her.

“Lucy… I don’t know what to say.” Maggi said at a loss for words.

“Well thank you would be a good way to start.” Lucy said sarcastically. “Now take it, you deserve it.”

Maggi chuckled as she gave Lucy a quick, but loving hug, then slowly reached out her hands to take the box from Lucy. As soon as Maggi’s hands gripped the sides of the box, the glowing blue aura surrounding the box enveloped Maggi’s entire body for a few short seconds, before dissipating entirely.

“What… was that just now?” Maggi asked Lucy. “I felt some sort of… power or energized feeling flow through my body.”

“Maybe it’s just your excitement from finally getting something you’ve wanted so very badly.” Lucy said as they walked to the parking lot. “Happened to me when I was 21 and I got a life sized mermaid plush at an amusement park out of town.”

Lucy and Maggi walked through the parking lot before they both sat down on a parking block.

“So? What are you waiting for?” Lucy asked. “Open it! I wanna see your drawing skills in action.”

“Okay okay calm down!” Maggi said with an excited expression on her face.

Maggi ripped off the plastic with little disregard and carefully opened the box, finally coming face to face with the drawing tablet of her dreams.

“Ohhhhh… it’s beautiful…” Maggi said as she held the tablet in her hands. “The screen… the pen… the settings… just mmmwah!”

“So Mags, whatcha gonna draw first?” Lucy asked the fangirling emo.

“Hmm… I know! I’ll draw a raven!” Maggi exclaimed. “They’re her favorite type of bird and I’m sure she’d love to see one right now.”

“Then go for it. Make the bird drawing for your girlfriend.” Lucy said.

“She’s not my girlfriend Luce, we’re just really close.” Maggi said, blushing a bit.

“Ah’m just messing around with ya Mags.” Lucy said. “Then afterwards, maybe you could make a mermaid drawing for me?”

“Only if you’re willing to pay me cold, hard cash for it.” Maggi said jokingly as Lucy pouted in response. “I’m just kidding Luce. The first few are on the house for friends.”

Maggi focused like how she did with the exercising earlier on today and began to start drawing. Lucy was beyond impressed with Maggi’s handiwork with a pen, how she was able to so elegantly make strokes on the screen, and effortlessly she made this all look.

Within 15 minutes, Maggi had finished drawing a single raven.

“Woo… that felt good!” Maggi exclaimed as she wiped some sweat from her forehead. “How does it look Luce?”

Lucy was at a loss for words. To say that it looked amazing would be an insult considering that it was so much more than that.

“It’s… good. Like REALLY good. Amazing doesn’t even come close to describing it.” Lucy said.

“Really? Why thanks Lucy! That means a lot!” Maggi exclaimed with a smile.

“No problem Mags. I just have one question though.” Lucy said before pointing to a button that was now highlighted. “What’s that for? I’m pretty sure that wasn’t there before.”

Maggi looked at the button in question. It was a small black button with the words “Animate” written under it in white text. It was now glowing with the same blue aura that had surrounded the box before.

“Only one way to find out I guess.” Maggi said as she pressed the button.

The tablet screen brightened as Lucy and Maggi squinted their eyes. After a few moments, the tablet screen returned to normal, with the button not being highlighted anymore.

“What… happened? What was that light for?” Lucy asked.

“The better question is… WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DRAWING?!?” Maggi exclaimed loudly. “It’s not there anymore! Was it erased?!”

Maggi then felt the feeling of two fairly sharp things landing on top of her head.

“Woah… that’s incredible!” Lucy exclaimed.

“What?! What’s so incredible?!” Maggi asked.

“The raven you just drew on your tablet, it’s standing on your head!” Lucy explained.

The goth wasn’t joking around this time. Perched upon Maggi’s head was a fairly large black and white colored raven that looked exactly identical to the one that she had drawn in her tablet. As Maggi reached to grab the raven, it flew off of her head and onto the ground in front of her, letting the emo get a good look at it.

“This is… incredible!” Maggi exclaimed with absolute excitement. “I can bring my drawings to life?”

“Seems like it.” Lucy said. “You are quite literally bringing your drawings to life.”

Maggi quickly stood up and made a mad dash towards her car, tablet in hand, with her newly made raven flying close behind.

“Where are you going now??” Lucy asked as she got up and started to run after Maggi yet again. “I’m getting sick of running today!”

“We are going back to your place to experiment and test out the limitations of this baby!” Maggi said excitedly.

“You had me at experiment. This is gonna be fun.” Lucy said as the two black haired women ran back towards Maggi’s car for a night full of drawing.


	7. Maggi’s Visit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lian gets visited by a familiar big breasted friend.

8:00pm. That was the time it was as Lian wearing nothing but a baby blue colored hospital robe silently lay awake in her bed, tight bandages covering her entire stomach and currently hooked up to an IV. It has been a week since her fight with her mechanical copy and she heard of the news that local people were starting to see The Jokester in a new light.

“At least things are starting to look up for me in a social sense.” Lian said giggling to herself. “My adoring audience is finally starting to see that trying to turn over a new leaf!”

Lian turned towards the table next to her and grabbed a piece of bread her nurse had given her.

“A shame about this place’s food though.” Lian said as she took a bite of the bread. “This bread is more stale than one of Ludos’s jokes.”

As she continued to cringe in disgust as she ate the bread, she heard a soft tapping coming from the room’s windows.

“Huh? Someone’s tapping on the window over yonder? But I’m on the third floor of the building…” Lian asked herself.

The ex-murderer grabbed her IV and slowly got out of her bed, rolling the vitamin infusing contraption with her as she went to check what exactly was causing such commotion so late at night. Lian finally opened the window, only to be greeted with silent darkness.

“I guess it must’ve been my imagination, I have been told I have a cuRAZY mind before.” Lian said to herself as she scratched her head.

“Nice to see you’re doing well, Crazy Pants.” 

“What? Who said that!?” Lian exclaimed as she looked around outside.

“Look up. Towards your right.”

Lian listened to the mysterious voice and was greater with a pleasant and unexpected surprise. In the air was none other than Maggi, currently sitting on a large raven.

“Ballon Bosoms! I didn’t expect to see you here so late!” Lian exclaimed, obviously happy to see the artist. 

“Well I heard about you saving the city from some dangerous threat and since there’s only one hospital in the whole town, I decided to pay you a visit.” Maggi explained as she slowly flew closer to talk to Lian face to face.

“Oh really now? And how did you know that I wasn’t dead?” Lian asked.

“Because I know you wouldn’t go down to something like that.” Maggi said, leaning forward and pinching Lian’s right cheek. “And you’re a persistent little bastard.”

The two of them happily chuckled at Maggi’s comment as the emo made her way through the wind and into Lian’s hospital room. Maggi took out her tablet and in a flash of light, the raven she had rid on went back into her drawing system.

“So uh… care to explain the giant beauty that is that raven that you rode on?” Lian asked the artist.

“Me and Luce went to get a tablet yesterday and I got a special one thanks to Fangs.” Maggi said as she put her tablet back in her jacket pocket. “Lucy gave me this jacket yesterday as well to help me with my squish training.”

“Wowie… looks like you had a pretty eventful day yesterday.” Lian said with a smirk. “At least it wasn’t a total bust!”

Maggi said nothing in response to Lian’s joke. She just looked at the ground in silence as Lian started to become a bit worried.

“H-Hey Mags… you okay?” Lian asked the well endowed artist.

Maggi suddenly held out her arms and hugged Lian tightly, catching the ex-criminal by surprise.

“You had me so worried… don’t you scare me like that again!” Maggi said sadly, her voice starting to break.

“I’m sorry for making you worry so much Maggi.” Lian said as she returned the hug. ”It really makes my heart fill up with a certain special happiness seeing someone care about me this much.”

“It does…?” Maggi asked.

“Yes. It really does.” Lian said, ruffling Maggi’s hair. “You’ve been holding this in ever since I was admitted into the hospital haven’t you?”

Maggi was completely silent, apart from a soft “mm-hmm” in between sniffles.

“Well you don’t need to worry about that.” Lian said, now looking Maggi in the eyes. “I don’t just kneel over and die because someone tells me to. I die when I decide to die.”

Lian’s bold declaration of defying death managed to put the emo at ease.

“Thanks Lian…” Maggi said, wiping away her tears.

“It’s no problem Mags.” Lian responded. “Now how’s about you and I get outta here, get something to eat and come back before the nurses notice?”

“Oh… I’m way ahead of you there Crazy Pants.” Maggi said, her voice now brimming with confidence.

Lian watched in slight confusion as Maggi took off her sweater, and then blushed a little as Maggi put her hand in between her breasts and started to search around.

“I know I put them in here somewhere…” Maggi said to herself. “Ah! Found em!”

Maggi pulled out two hamburgers covered in foil and gave one to Lian.

“I love that you can do that.” Lian said, unwrapping the foil on her burger.

“Really helps when you’re trying to sneak inside something or steal things without people noticing.” Maggi said, taking a bite. “Best part is, they’re still warm.”

The two sat on Lian’s hospital bed, leaning on one another and happily eating as they enjoyed one another’s company.


	8. Of Gods And Women!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luba spends time with Solis and Venus when disaster strikes...

Today was another day at at the Luba household, but it was a particularly special day as shown by Luba hectically packing a duffel bag in preparation for… something.

“Luba, I’m pretty sure you don’t need ALL of that stuff.” Lucy said to her tall friend.

The goth was currently watching Luba furiously stuffing a duffel bag with various board games, books, toys and the occasional pair of clean underwear.

“This is Solis and Venus we’re talking about, I gotta pack to impress.” Luba said before pulling out a pair of comically large glasses and trying them on. ”Hey Luce, do you think they’ll like this?”

“Lubs, I love ya, but I don’t think two goddesses thousands of years older than you, me or any of our friends would find those glasses amusing.” Lucy said as she took the glasses off of Luba and threw them aside.

“No matter! I’ll just take a clean shirt instead.” Luba said as she grabbed another pair from her clothes drawer.

“Aren’t you gonna take some tissues too?” Lucy joked. “I know how you are around big women Lubs, and that Venus sure has a lot of meat on her bones, that’s for sure.”

“Shut uuuuuuup Luce!!!” Luba said as she playfully rocked Lucy back and forth.

“I just don’t want you releasing a mountain of nose blood before you even get a chance to do what you wanted.” Lucy said with a smirk. “Whatever that may be.”

“Oh yeah! I haven’t told you have I?” Luba said excitedly before zipping up her bag. “I’m gonna mend Solis and Venus’s relationship!”

The smirk on Lucy’s face instantly disappeared as she looked at Luba, a slightly concerned look on her face mostly being blocked by the jet black hair covering her eyes.

“Luba… are you sure that’s the best idea?” Lucy asked. “Because last I checked, don’t they really hate one another?”

“Yeah… I know that they have a bit of history with one another…” Luba started to say.

“A bit is a massive understatement.” Lucy interrupted.

“But I do believe that with a little talking and just a little push from yours truly, I believe that I can be responsible for the birth of something beautiful.” Luba explained cheerfully.

All Lucy could do was sigh in exasperation in response to her friend.

“Just promise me that you’ll be okay, and that if things get hairy, you’ll come back here immediately.” Lucy said, acting no different from a stern parent. “Got it?”

“Got it!” Luba said as grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder, immediately reeling back as she did not expect it to be as heavy as it was. “Geez… this thing’s really hurting my back.”

“Then take it off.” Lucy said as she took the bag off of her tall friend’s back. “You don’t need it anyway, you’ve got everything you need in that big ol heart of yours.”

“This coming from the queen of hating cheesy things? Color me surprised!” Luba said, joking around.

“You know what I mean you dork.” Lucy said as she gave Luba a friendly little squeeze on her tush.

A few minutes of friendly banter later and Luba finally opened a dimensional portal. She waved to her goth bestie as she jumped into the portal, on a one way trip towards the dimension where Solis and Venus made their home.

Thoughts raced through Luba’s head as she traversed through the dimensional plane. Thoughts like “will this work?”, “will I be okay?” and “was Lucy right in saying that I need tissues for nosebleeds?” came to the forefront of the tall woman’s mind. 

Before long, she had reached the end of her journey and landed in Solis and Venus’s universe. She landed perfectly on her feet in the outskirts of the Royal Woods of this universe, a much more graceful landing in contrast to the first time she had visited.

“Ahh… I almost forgot how technologically advanced this place looked.” Luba said as she laid down on a patch of grass right outside of the city, looking up at the sky. “Now… I wonder which goddess will notice my presence first?”

Immediately after she got her last word out, Luba felt a large object fall onto her chest, knocking out most of the wind from the tall woman.

“Hello Luba. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Venus said as she sat upon Luba’s chest.

“Oh… hello Venus.” Luba said raspily as she still was recovering from the impact. “I’m doing fine, but why did you suddenly come from nowhere and use my chest as a bench?”

“Is this not how people greet each other in your universe?” Venus asked. “I have seen your friend Lucy do this to you many times and your face was always one of great joy.”

“It’s definitely Lucy’s favorite way to greet me and it does bring me great joy.” Luba said. “But you should really greet me like a regular person.

“I see.” Venus said while getting her giant rear off of Luba and helping her up off of the ground. “I will keep that in mind for the future.”

“So, how’s it hanging, Venus?” Luba asked the purple haired goddess. “That means how are you.”

“Yes, I am aware of the meaning of that phrase thanks to my loving companion.” Venus explained. “I myself am doing just fine thank you for asking. I came here just as you requested.”

“Great!” Luba exclaimed. “Now all we need to do is wait for her to arrive as well and we’ll be all good to go!”

Venus tilted her head to the side in confusion. “Her? Whoever may you be talking about?”

“VEEEEEEEEEEEENUUUUUUUSSSS!!!”

A split second of a facial expression screaming “not this shit again” appeared on Venus’s face before she received a swift roundhouse kick to the face and landed face first onto the ground not far away. Luba suddenly looked back at Venus and then turned towards the being who had delivered said kick.

“What do you think you’re doing to Luba you bitch? You were probably gonna Corrupt her, weren’t you?!” Solis yelled at her purple haired opponent.

“Solis!” Luba yelled with annoyance in her voice. “Why did you do that?!”

“Um, helloooooo? I hate her guts?” Solis responded. “Plus she was trying to corrupt you, so you should really be thanking me right now.”

“I was planning to do no such thing, you pint sized dumbass.” Venus said as she finally got up off of the ground.

“You shut the hell up bitch!! Your lies won’t work on me!” Solis shouted.

“Solis. She’s telling the truth.” Luba said to the horned goddess. “She wasn’t trying to Corrupt me or manipulate me or anything like that.”

“You of all people should know that if I wanted to corrupt someone like Luba, I would have done it the first time I met her.” Venus said while she walked back towards the other two. “Honestly… it seems hanging out with your so-called husband has only made you dumber than before.”

“WHY YOU...” Solis yelled as she charged towards Venus.

Before the two could clash fists once again, Luba stepped in between the two goddesses, their fists being mere inches away from the green clad woman.

“Stop it you two. I didn’t call you both here to watch you try and murder each other again.” Luba said sternly. “Quite the opposite actually.”

“Explain.” Venus demanded.

“Yeah! Explain why you stopped me from slicing this bitch’s head off for insulting my husband!” Solis yelled.

“Please. You make it seem like you could, you cockroach.” Venus scoffed.

“Stop this! Both of you!” Luba yelled, making the two goddesses go quiet. “Now as I was saying before I got so rudely interrupted, I called you both here for a reason. To hang out.”

“Hang… out?” The two goddesses said in unison before pointing at one another. “With HER of all people?!”

Luba nodded as she dragged the two goddesses in for a big group hug.

“No way.” Venus said sternly, shoving her way out of the hug.

“What’s the matter Venus? I thought you wanted to spend more time with me?” Luba asked, frowning.

“Yes. I did say that, and I still hold myself to what I said.” Venus said. “But that is an impossibility when that filthy creature is present.”

“The feeling’s mutual Venus.” Solis said with visible veins popping out of her head. “The mere thought of being near you and not trying to kill you is enough to make me vomit. In fact, excuse me for a minute, Luba.”

Luba watched as Solis walked a couple of meters away, and then reeled back in disgust when she saw Solis violently vomit. Funnily enough, Solis’s barf was rainbow colored like her dress and while it looked cute, it was anything but, as shown when Luba saw it steam and melt into the ground like some sort of acid.

“Alright… just had to get that outta my system.” Solis said, wiping off some of the barf spittle still on her mouth. “But yeah, there’s no way I’m gonna spend a day with that fatty!”

“Resorting to such childish insults are we now Solis?” Venus said snarkily. “You’re just jealous that you have to use magic to make your posterior as big as mine.”

“At least I’m able to fit through doorways.” Solis said with a smug expression. “And what’s wrong with using magic to make my butt bigger?!”

Solis raised her right hand in preparation to make her derrière larger with her magical abilities, only for Luba to suddenly grab her hand.

“Please don’t Solis. At least not right now.” Luba asked the goddess of light.

“Humph… fine.” Soils said huffing as she pulled her arm out of Luba’s grip.

“Now then. I know that both of you have had your difficulties in the past with one another.” Luba started to say.

“That’s putting it extremely lightly.” Solis interrupted.

“But can’t you guys put aside your differences just to hang out with me for a few hours?” Luba finished saying, now with puppy dog eyes. “Pretty please? With the souls of the innocent sprinkled on top?”

Venus and Solis thought silently about Luba’s proposal, looking at the ground, then towards one another, then back towards Luba for what seemed to be an eternity.

“Well…” Solis started to say, breaking the silence. “I do like sprinkles.”

“And I do rather enjoy taking the lives of the innocent.” Venus added on.

Luba’s face suddenly turned to one of utter glee and pure happiness. “Does this mean what I think it means?!”

“Fine. I will endure being around Solis.” Venus said. “But only for two human hours. Any longer and I’ll run the risk of suffering brain damage just by being in her presence.”

“And I’ll stand hanging out around Venus.” Solis said, before grabbing Luba by the shirt collar and pulling the tall woman down to her height level. “But only because you asked nicely!”

“Got it Sols…” Luba said in response before the horned woman released her grip.

“Now then Luba, what plans have you had in mind for the… three of us?” Venus asked.

Luba’s eyes suddenly started to dart back and forth with slight nervousness.

“I uh… I don't actually know since Lucy told me to leave all the stuff I had planned at home.” The tall woman admitted. “Part of me didn’t even think I was gonna get this far.”

“Then may I make a suggestion?” Venus asked in an uncharacteristically polite tone of voice.

“Oh? Go for it Venus!” Luba said, nuzzling Solis who was now perched on Luba’s back in a piggyback position.

“Well a new restaurant opened up not too long ago and I heard from my boyfriend that their food is quite delectable, so I was wondering if we could “hang out” there.” Venus said.

“Earth does have surprisingly good food I’ve noticed.” Solis added on.

“Sounds like a great plan Veen! I am getting a bit hungry right now anyways.” Luba exclaimed.

“Veen? You do know my name is Venus right Luba?” Venus asked with a perplexed expression.

“It’s a nickname for you Venus. Like how I call Solis Sols sometimes?” Luba explained. “If you don’t like it, I could always just call you Venus instead.”

“Do friends call each other by nicknames often?” Venus asked.

“Not all the time, but it’s common for friends to have nicknames for one another.” Luba explained.

“I see.” Venus said looking at Luba closely as Solis softly hisses off to the side. “Then yes, you may call me Veen.”

“Luuuubaaaaaa… enough with the nicknames for the she-devil! I’m hungryyyyyy!!” Solis whined as she got off of Luba’s back and started to pull on Luba’s arm like a little kid.

“Ow ow ow! That hurts Solis!” Luba said as she winced in pain. “Fine we’ll start walking!”

Luba and Solis began to make their way towards the restaurant, with Venus slowly walking behind, muttering to herself how incompetent she found Solis. Not too long after the trip began walking did Luba realize that trying to keep two goddesses from snapping at one another is a LOT harder than she initially thought.

“Geez… keeping these two from even trying to fight with one another is a struggle and a half.” Luba said in her inner monologue.

The tall woman was forced to walk in between the two goddesses at all times to stop them from fighting each other. While it may have worked on the physical side, it didn’t stop the two from flinging verbal assaults at one another.

“Look at you, wearing pants. Inconveniencing yourself for no reason.” Solis said from the left side of Luba to Venus as she stuck out her tongue.

“At least I am actually wearing something that covers my bottom half. Knowing you, you probably don’t have on any underwear under that dress.” Venus scoffed in response.

“Shut up! You don’t wear underwear either! Don’t get on my case about something like that!” Solis yelled.

“I feel like I’m babysitting two children right now.” Luba sighed in her inner monologue. “Two twenty-five thousand year old children that could kill me at any time.”

After what seemed to be an eternity (but in reality was only around fifteen or so minutes) the trio finally made it to the restaurant. They went inside of the restaurant as Luba went towards the main counter.

“I’d like to reserve three seats at the counter in front of the window.” Luba asked the man behind the register.

“Yes that can be arranged mademoiselle.” The man at the register said in response.

Suddenly, one of the young chefs turned towards Luba.

“Um excuse me. Miss? Is the large woman with you?” The chef asked.

“That depends. Does she have long purple hair and a large ass?” Luba asked.

“Well… yes. And she’s currently over by the windows trying to stab a small yellow haired girl with a dress with a plastic knife.” The chef said.

“Then yes, she is in fact mine.” Luba said with a slightly embarrassed tone of voice. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.”

“Thank you.” The chef said as he walked back to the kitchen, but not before he uttered a soft “dammit!” under his breath, loud enough for Luba to hear.

“She has a boyfriend you know!” Luba yelled at the chef before going to separate Solis and Venus once again.

After a couple minutes of struggling and a boatload of judging and concerned stares from the other occupants inside of the restaurant, Luba finally got the two goddesses comfortably seated.

“Did you two order what you both wanted?” Luba asked, sitting on a stool by the front window of the restaurant.

“Yep! I ordered the Turduckin!” Solis excitedly exclaimed, also sitting on a stool. “It’s a Turkey, it’s a Duck and it’s a Chicken all rolled into one scrumptious meal…”

Venus got Luba’s attention while Solis was busy drooling over her order.

“I also ordered what I found most delectable Luba.” Venus asked as Luba turned her head to face her. “But was it really necessary for me to sit on three stools all at once?”

“Well you kinda… broke the stools whenever you sat on just one so…” Luba shrugged. “On the plus side, you don’t have to sit on the floor while you eat!”

“Do friends compensate for one another’s needs often?” Venus asked.

“Yep! That’s one of the cardinal rules of being friends!” Luba exclaimed. “Friends are always there to try and make each other’s lives easier.”

“That’s exactly why I go out of my way to try and make your life as difficult as possible whenever I get the chance Venus.” Solis snarked.

“Well I’m not trying to become friends with you now am I? Bitch.” Venus snarked back.

Before the two could engage in yet another fight, the waiter arrived at the counter with the food in hand.

“For the young miss, our finest Turduckin.” The waiter said, putting the plate down in front of Solis.

“Oooh! It looks even tastier up close!” Solis said as she immediately dug into the food, not even bothering to pick up a knife or fork.

“And for the large lass, three of our freshest pineapples.” The waiter said as he put the plate of uncut pineapples down in front of Venus.

“Your services are no longer required. Now get lost. Your disgusting presence is ruining my meal.” Venus said harshly.

“You didn’t have to make it so personal…” The waiter sadly said to himself as he headed back to the kitchen.

“Venus… how are you gonna eat those pineapples without cutting them up?” Luba asked the purple haired goddess.

“It’s simple really.” Venus said, picking up one of the pineapples from it’s top.

Luba watched in stunned (and slightly frightened) silence as Venus opened her mouth wide, revealing three more rows of deadly sharp teeth behind her regular “human” teeth. She then shoved the entire pineapple in her mouth, shredding and devouring it until only the top stump remained.

“That’s how.” Venus said. “Are you not impressed by it, Luba?”

“That’s… definitely a word I’d use to describe how I feel.” Luba said in disbelief at what she just witnessed. “I do have to say, I definitely was not expecting that.”

“Yeah I have to say I did not expect that in the slightest.” Solis said. “Now you’re even more of a hideous abomination than I initially thought!”

Venus was about to respond with another snarky reply, but opted to take a different approach this time. Something that’ll really get underneath Solis’s skin.

“Hey Solis, how does that avian taste?” Venus asked, much to Luba’s shock.

“It tastes great!” Solis replied. “About as good as I did when I kicked you in the face earlier today.”

“Well that is definitely good to hear, because that pineapple tasted nice and refreshing.” Venus said. “The same way I felt after murdering your entire race.”

In an instant, the entire restaurant went deathly quiet as they stared at the trio, anxiously waiting for something to happen. Luba saw Solis get up and silently start walking towards her and Venus.

“N-Now… wai-”

Before Luba could even get out another word, Solis grabbed her and threw Luba through the window and onto the street. As Luba was tumbling across the ground, she could tell just by the way she got grabbed and was tossed aside so effortlessly, that Solis was beyond the point of being reasoned with.

“I just hope those two don’t get too destructive…” Luba said as she got up from off the ground.

Suddenly, a huge explosion came from inside of the restaurant, destroying the entire building in an instant. Blood, dozens of severed body parts and viscera scattered into the air like some sort of inhumane fireworks. The force managed to send Luba tumbling back even further once again.

“I really need to learn not to open my mouth sometimes…” Luba thought inside her head.

Luba saw two figures fly into the hair from out of the dense smoke covering the destroyed restaurant. One of the figures was Venus and hot on her trail was Solis, now red in the face with pure anger and pissed off beyond belief.

“VENUS! I’M GONNA KILL YOU!!” Solis said as she threw a brightly yellow colored energy blast at the purple haired goddess.

Venus swiftly dodged with grace as the blast casually destroyed an entire city block, sending people running for their lives.

“Please. You’ve been saying that for the past twenty-five thousand years and you’ve never even come close.” Venus said as she charged her hand with purple colored energy. “Your very existence is a mistake. You should’ve died with the rest of your worthless race!!”

Venus jerked her arm back and shot a powerful wave of energy at Solis, only for Solis to narrowly dodge it. The blast did however, hit an orphanage and destroyed it along with a good portion of the ground both below and around it.

Luba watched in horrified awe at the two super powered beings going at it with one another, being accompanied by the sounds of people frantically running, fearing for their lives and crying, hoping that the carnage would end soon. 

In mere minutes, Royal Woods was turned into a fiery hellscape as buildings crumbled and fell across the entire town and the ground itself betraying those who stood upon it. All of this being caused by the squabble of two divine forces. Luba had heard of the devastatingly powerful brawls that Solis and Venus had undertaken, but now that she bore witness to one of them in person, the only thing on the tall woman’s mind now was escape.

“I’m so stupid! I should’ve listened to Lucy while I had the chance!” Luba said as she ran through the destroyed Royal Woods, avoiding large sinkholes and jumping over the corpses of those less fortunate than her.

She could still faintly hear the battle between Solis and Venus as she frantically tapped her watch and opened a portal back to her dimension. 

“Yes! Now I can finally go ho-”

The tall woman’s sentence was swiftly interrupted as she lowered her guard for a split second and was hit and sent flying into a nearby building by a stray energy blast with both Solis and Venus’s energies. Luba fell to the ground, unable to do anything but crawl, as she felt an unimaginably painful sensation flow throughout her entire body, especially her back.

“Am I… gonna… die…?” Luba weakly said in her head, being unable to even talk in her current state as she continued to crawl ever so slowly towards the dimensional portal. 

Panic and worry had already set in as Luba could feel the tremors and extremely violent vibrations caused by explosions both nearby and far away from her current position.

Eventually Luba did manage to finally and miraculously make it to the portal. With extremely ripped, tattered and bloody clothes, as well as being on Death’s Door, Luba silently bid farewell as she fell into the dimensional plane.

“At least… I listened… to one thing… Lucy told me…” Luba weakly said in her head as finally she lost consciousness.

The orange haired woman was getting ready for another day at her job, putting on her clothes and glasses as she was about to head out of her front door.

“Let’s hope today’ll be a more eventful day than yesterday.” The woman said to herself as she took one last look at herself in the mirror. “Bah… who am I kidding? Nothing interesting happens in this boring old to-”

The woman suddenly heard a loud splashing noise coming from her backyard and jumped a bit from sheer surprise.

“Damn those little kids. They probably crashed their toy airplane in my pool again.” The woman said, heading to her backyard.

The woman opened her back door to see a faint figure, floating on top of the water.

“....Well that’s definitely not a toy airplane.” The orange haired woman said as she walked towards her pool.

The woman almost fell to the ground in pure surprise as she looked at what, or rather who, fell into her pool. It was a very tall woman with a partially burnt neon green skirt. She wore a light purple jacket that was almost entirely burnt and neon green undershirt that was partially burnt as well. Her eyes were closed as she floated unconsciously in the pool, earrings strangely unharmed and the pool water beneath her turning red, most likely from her own blood.

“I… I remember her!” The woman exclaimed to herself in shock. “She’s the cute woman that helped with my books on the street!”

The orange haired woman held out her hand and placed it on the chest of the woman in the pool, checking for a heartbeat. After a moment of worried searching, she breathed a momentary sigh of relief as she felt her slow and weak, but obviously present heartbeat.

“Just what the hell happened to you…?”


	9. Defying Death!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luba recovers from her injuries as she’s visited by some divine friends.

Pain. All Luba felt in that moment was immense pain as she dragged her almost lifeless body across the ground. She climbed into the portal and began to fall as was finally free of that nightmare. Then she closed her eyes, and passed out as her unconscious body fell through the dimensional plane.

“Huh…? Where am I…?” Luba thought to herself as she opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was a bright light shining down into her face from the ceiling. She quickly realized that she was also laying down on her back on something that felt like an extremely stiff mattress, covered with a thin bed sheet. She had also found out that wasn’t wearing her usual clothes anymore.

Luba tried her best to sit up, but was only met with excruciating pain. Granted, it was nowhere near as bad as the pain she had felt back during Solis and Venus’s little squabble, but it was still enough to mostly prevent her from moving.

Luba then heard the sound of a door open and close from nearby, followed by soft sounding footsteps.

“It seems you’re finally awake Luba.” A feminine voice said as she grabbed a nearby remote and pressed it.

The surface Luba was laying down on slowly lifted it’s top half up, bringing the tall woman up along with it as she finally was able to look around the room she was in.

It was a fairly large white room with a fairly large wooden desk with a basket on it to Luba’s left located right next to the windows. To Luba’s right was an IV that was currently hooked up to the tall woman’s right hand. 

She then looked down at the unfamiliar clothes she was wearing. It was a robe of a light blue color and it did a good job of covering the six foot, seven inch tall Luba. Her chest and back had been covered with bandages and her left arm was in a cast as well.

“How are you feeling? You were out for quite a while.” The woman said, now at the foot of Luba’s bed.

“Where… where am I?” Luba asked curiously as she continued to look around the room.

“You’re currently located in the hospital Luba, and I’m your nurse.” The woman said, now sitting on the foot of the bed.

Luba’s eyes widened with surprise. “H-How!? How did I get here!?”

“Well exactly three days ago, an orange haired woman rushed you here in extremely critical condition, way, WAY worse than how you are currently.” The nurse said. “We rushed you into intensive care and kept a close eye on your condition until you regained consciousness just now.”

Luba looked down at her hands as she took in all the information that the nurse had to offer her.

“Wait… an orange haired woman carried me in?” Luba asked.

“That’s right. She was about your height, had long orange hair, gigantic hips, glasses with rectangular lenses.” The nurse said with her hands held out, exaggerating the size of the woman’s hips on purpose.

Luba thought to herself as the woman her nurse was describing seemed more than oddly familiar to her. After a while, she finally realized who the nurse was talking about.

“Oh yeah! She was the woman I bumped into and who’s books I accidentally dropped!” Luba exclaimed in her head.

“I assumed she was someone you were friends with, judging by the look of worry and concern on her face as she brought you in.” The nurse said, getting up off of the bed.

“Yeah… I know her...” Luba said distantly.

To be honest, Luba was a bit surprised that the orange haired woman actually seemed worried about her condition despite the fact that they had only shared a brief conversation up to this point.

“More of your friends came by during the period that you were unconscious.” The nurse said. “They left ‘get well’ gifts in the basket on the counter on your left.”

Luba turned towards her left once again and saw that her nurse’s words were true.

“Two apple flavored lolipops from Ludos, a potion from Lucy, a batch of blood red and black flowers from Lian and Maggi, a copy of the latest chapter of One Piece from Linn and a group photo of all of us from Chrys.” Luba said as she looked through the basket, smiling that her friends cared about her enough to send her gifts.

“You should call them as soon as you get the chance Luba, I’m sure they’re very worried about you.” The nurse said. “Though it was nice to see that Ludos was doing better. The last time I saw them, they were on Death’s Doorstep just like you were.”

Luba suddenly gasped in shock and surprise at the nurse’s words. There was only one incident that fit the description of the words Luba’s nurse was saying.

“Who exactly are you?” Luba asked her nurse, now with a serious tone. “And how do you know about that incident?”

“Well I guess I should explain myself then. My name is Coral Pingringe.” The nurse said. “I started work here in this hospital around four or five years ago and I was there when the ambulance brought in your sisters after their attempted su-”

“Stop. Please just… stop right there.” Luba said, now visibly shuddering and on the verge of tears. “I don’t ever want to be reminded of that horrible, horrible day ever again.”

Coral saw as the machine reading Luba’s vitals suddenly spiked up upon the mere mention of that event from years past.

“I’m… terribly sorry Luba.” Coral said as she tried to calm Luba down. “I wasn’t thinking when I opened my mouth.”

“It’s fine. Just… please don’t mention it around me if possible.” Luba said as her blood pressure returned to normal.

Coral silently nodded in understanding as backed off of Luba and went to go and grab some X-rays of the tall woman’s body.

“I do have to say Luba, you are an extraordinarily fast healer!” Coral exclaimed as she returned with two X-rays of Luba’s body.

Coral gave Luba the X-Ray of her body when she was first admitted into the hospital.

“This was how you looked when you first entered this place. As you can see, almost every bone in your upper half had been broken and your back was riddled with intense burns.” Coral explained. “We honestly didn’t think you’d live.”

Coral then handed Luba a second X-Ray they had taken of her.

“And this was how you looked just a few hours ago. Massive improvement right?! All but some of your left arm bones were healed and the burns on your back went down significantly!” Coral exclaimed with excitement. “The doctors were stunned on how you made such a miraculous recovery! It’s as if the gods themselves refused to let you die!”

“Huh…! I wonder what happened.” Luba said, relieved that she had made a successful recovery.

“It doesn’t matter how! You’re alive, and that’s all that matters!” Coral exclaimed. “Now I’m sure you’ll want your alone time to rest up and call your friends, so I’ll leave you be.”

“W-Wait! How am I gonna call my friends!?” Luba asked.

“Lucy brought over your phone when your friends came over with the gifts. It should be at the bottom of the basket!” Coral said as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Luba smiled and grabbed her phone, but her smile quickly faded as she thought about the events that led to her hospitalization.

“Solis and Venus really did a number on me… I wonder what they’re doing now…” Luba said as she unlocked her phone. “Or if they even know that they injured me this badly…”

As the tall woman began making her calls to her worried friends, two familiar faces were sitting in the waiting area on the first floor. Normally they would be at each other’s throats at the mere sight of one another, but shockingly, they weren’t.

“I feel so… so terrible.” Solis said as she looked down at the ground, gripping her knees.

“Normally I would come up with some sort of insult in response, but this time I am inclined to agree.” Venus said, looking at Solis despairing.

“I’m glad you two realize that.”

“That’s the first step towards apology.”

Both of the goddesses eyes widened as they recognized the two new voices. They looked up and saw the two teenage looking boys sitting in seats directly across from them.

They looked like brothers, with both of them sporting white heads of hair. One of them however, was not only clad almost entirely in a pink outfit and had black lines in his hair, but had a medium sized hole in his chest. The other boy had longer white hair and regular looking clothes.

They two looked at the goddesses like parents who were disappointed in their children.

“Listen… Lincoln… Lio... I’m really sorry about what happened with Luba.” Solis started to say.

“Good. Because you should be.” The pink clad teen named Lio said in response. “If you two were gonna have some planet destroying fight, you could’ve at least waited until Luba was safe and sound back in her home dimension!”

“You guys knew damn well that Luba was still in the vicinity of that fight.” The other white haired teen named Lincoln said. “She may have put aside some of her time to get to know you guys better, but she’s still a normal human and can get injured as easily as one.”

“We probably would not have had this fight if Luba didn’t have the incredibly foolish idea of wanting to hang out with the both of us at once.” Venus said, gesturing to Solis.

Veins started to become visible on Lincoln’s face as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in anger.

“Don’t you dare try to pin the blame on her Venus!” Lincoln yelled. “She wanted you two to become friends, to end the feud you both have had!”

“Even if it is impossible for you both to become friends, it was definitely brave of her to at least try.” Lio added on, chuckling. “She knew what the risks were and still made the attempt regardless, so she’s got respect from me.”

“But you two couldn’t see what she was trying to do! All you two cared about was wanting to tear each other’s guts out!” Lincoln continued to yell. “Because of that, you ended up almost killing her. Talk about being good friends.”

Lincoln’s last line hit Solis and Venus like a truck. They finally realized just how badly they messed up and how “good” of friends they were acting towards Luba.

Suddenly, Venus slammed her fist on the chair handle, breaking it off like it was nothing. She then let out a loud and frustrated growl and headed back to her universe.

“I guess I should go and get her.” Lincoln said with a sigh as he got up off of the chair.

“Leave her Linc.” Lio said, making Lincoln stop in his tracks. “I think she knows well enough that she messed up. Just leave her be for now.”

“So now what should I do, my ronin?” Solis said, still sulking. “I wanna go and apologize to Luba, but I’m afraid that she’s not gonna want to see me after what I did…”

Lio gave Solis a reassuring hug and pat on the back.

“Well… you’ll never know until you try, my dear.” Lio said. “Besides, you’ve got me and and Linc who’ll be by your side when you apologize.”

“Wait… really?!” Solis exclaimed.

“That’s part of the reason why we came here in the first place, Solis.” Lincoln said with a smile. “That, and I really want to see what this Luba looks like.”

“Me too!” Lio exclaimed. “You’ve been telling me how much you’ve come to like this Luba woman, but never bothered to tell me what she looks like!”

“I did tell you! Don’t you remember?” Solis said. “I said that she looked like one of your sisters but taller and more… mature.”

“I won’t believe it until I see it!” Lio said as he started to hover off of the ground.

“Lio, what are you up to now?” Lincoln said.

“Nothin’, nothin’. I just wanna… y’know, break the ice! Make a good first impression!” Lio said, giggling. “Now away I go!”

Wasting no time, Lio flew around the air and proceeded to phase completely through the ceiling.

“Being a ghost means not taking the stairs I guess…” Lincoln said calmly.

Without saying a word, Solis immediately started running for the stairs, determination in her eyes as she started to climb.

“H-Hey! Wait Solis! You don’t even know what floor she’s on!” Lincoln said, running after her. “Or her room number!”

As Solis and Lincoln ran up the stairs and Lio was phasing through solid matter from room to room, Luba had finished making her calls and was now just laying down in her hospital bed.

“They seem to be alright, which is good…” Luba said to herself as twiddled her thumbs out of boredom. “Now I just wonder when I’ll be able to get out of here.”

Luba then looked up towards the ceiling, thinking about what Coral had told her.

“The first thing I’m doing when I’m getting out of here is finding that orange haired woman and giving her a proper thaAAAAAAAA-”

Luba yelled out in surprise as she felt something hard hit her ass.

“OW! Oh my DIO that hurt!”

Luba got back into her previous position on her bed, rubbing her now sore butt as she looked around to see who else was there.

“Who’s there?! I know I heard your voice so there’s no use in trying to hide!” Luba yelled out.

“What if I’m not trying to hide?” Lio said as he stuck his head out of the ground on the side of Luba’s bed.

Luba’s surprise at seeing a literal ghost was currently being suppressed by the pain that was still present in her body.

“Well then you Melon Hair, if you’re not trying to hide then why don’t you come out from down there?” Luba said, casually talking to the ghost on the side of her.

“Melon Hair?!” Lio exclaimed angrily as he came from the ground and started hovering in front of Luba. “I’ll have you know that I have been modeling my hair like this for years! Constantly idolizing one of my favorite characters in anime.”

“Does that explain the hole in your chest too?” Luba asked.

“No… that’s something completely different.” Lio said, getting defensive for a second before returning to his previous mood. “Now tell me how I wasn’t able to phase through you!”

“How am I supposed to know? You’re the one who’s the ghost here!” Luba exclaimed.

“You’re really snarky for a regular human being you know?” Lio said. “No wonder Solis really likes you.”

Luba’s eyes widened at the mention of the long haired, spunky goddess.

“Wait… did you say Solis?” Luba asked.

Before Lio could answer the tall girl’s question, there was a knock at the front door.

“Come in!” Luba yelled.

The front door opened and before she knew it, Luba was being hugged by an excited hair of floof, slowly followed by Lincoln collapsing on the ground from exhaustion.

“Finally! After so… many… rooms…” Lincoln said, lying on the ground.

“Luba!! You’re alive!! Thank god!!” Solis exclaimed with relief in her voice while hugging the tall woman.

“S-Solis! I didn’t expect to see you here!” Luba exclaimed in response to Solis’s smishing. “But you’re kinda hurting me…”

“Oop! Sorry!” Solis said as she moved off of Luba and stood next to the floating Lio.

“Easy there honey, you don’t wanna break Luba into three, giant sized pieces.” Lio said. “You were right when you said she looked like one of my sisters though, I will admit.”

“You thought I was kidding?!” Solis asked the ghost.

“N-No! I just thought you were overexaggerating just a tiiiiiiiny bit!” Lio responded.

Solis puffed her cheeks in slight annoyance. “Well I guess someone’s not getting my special foot massages tonight.”

Lio suddenly dropped to his knees (or tried his best to without clipping through the floor) in a begging position.

“Please! No! I’ll do anything!” Lio exclaimed.

“Um… guys?” Luba asked as she sat upright on her bed. “Sorry to interrupt, but I’m really confused right now…”

Lio and Solis turned their attention towards the confused Luba.

“Ask away Luba, I’m more than willing to answer!” Solis exclaimed.

“Alright then… first off.” Luba said as she pointed her free hand at the ghost in front of her. “Who exactly are you?”

“Me?” Lio asked. “I am only the most reliable ghost, biggest fan of Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure ever and the loving boyfriend of one Solis Rhopalocera, Lio Loud of course!”

“Heh… I’m asking a dead Lio questions.” Luba thought to herself.

“Ahhh… so I guess you’re the boyfriend of Solis I’ve heard so much about.” Luba said aloud with a smug smirk.

“What’s… what’s that face for Luba?” Lio said, chuckling nervously. “What’s Solis said about me?”

“Only good things, about how reliable you are and how you’d do anything for her and vise versa.” Luba said. “It’s honestly really adorable.”

Lio looked over at Solis, who was blushing and chuckling a bit.

“You really said those things about me?” Lio said, his eyes starting to water overdramatically.

“I wouldn’t say it if it wasn’t true, my little ronin.” Solis said in response, giving Lio a big hug.

As Lio returned the hug, Luba cleared her throat to get the pair’s attention back.

“There is one more question I have.” Luba said softly.

Her body started to tense up with nervousness by itself as Luba thought of how to word her question.

“H-How come you decided to visit me Solis?” Luba asked the goddess.

Solis looked down to the ground, having dreaded this topic.

“Because… I’m sorry Luba. I really am sorry for what I did to you back in my universe.” Solis started to say with a sorrowful expression. “The last thing I wanted was for you to get injured like this…”

Lio put his hand on Solis’s shoulder, trying to comfort her.

“You see Luba… I don’t have a lot of friends, so I try my best to cherish the few ones I do have.” Solis said, her voice starting to break a little. “So now… I have a question for you Luba.”

Luba just nodded silently in response.

“Do you… hate me Luba?” Solis asked.

“Of course I don’t hate you Solis.” Luba said, motioning for Solis to come closer. “And consider your apology accepted.

Solis’s eyes widened. “R-Really? Even after I almost killed you?”

Luba nodded as she gave Solis a comforting hug.

“But… but why?” Solis asked.

“As long as you didn’t mean to do it and you’re truly sorry for what you did, then it’s all good Sols.” Luba said, rubbing Solis’s back. “Plus… I know how it feels to be alone, with few friends to go to for aid.

Solis’s grip on Luba tightened a bit.

“Then… can I ask you one more thing?” Solis asked.

“If it’s about you and Venus trying to get on with one another, I understand. I won’t do it again.” Luba said.

“Thank you Luba.” Solis said as a single tear dropped from her eye.

Solis then looked into Luba’s soul as they were still in a tight embrace.

“Even though her words are genuine, I can still sense some fear in her heart.” Solis thought to herself. “At least I know she doesn’t hate me…”

Time passed and sooner than later, the clock turned to 8:00pm, meaning visiting hours were over. Luba waved goodbye to Solis and Lio as they carried the unconscious Lincoln and went back to their universe.

Two hours had passed and the hospital had quieted down a fair bit. Luba’s room was covered in darkness, with the only source of light being the moonlight shining from above. 

Luba herself lay comfortably on her bed right next to a half eaten apple on her desk, about ready to drift off to Sleepytime Junction. She reached over to grab her phone to set an alarm for her to wake up, only to feel something else lay on top of the mobile device.

“What is this?” Luba said as she grabbed the foreign object.

Upon closer inspection, it seemed to be a piece of paper, but it didn’t look like any paper Luba was familiar with. It moved like paper sure, but it felt more like sandpaper, not to mention that it looked like an old scroll from a fantasy movie.

There was text on it, but it wasn’t in English. In fact, it didn’t resemble any type of language Luba was familiar with. That was, until she got to the bottom of the page.

“Earthling transition on the back.”

Luba flipped over the paper, relieved that it was actually in English and began to start reading.

“Dear Luba. Hello. This is Venus. I decided to write to you to tell you that I am truly sorry for what I have done. I injured you when it was not my intention to do so and I realize that if we are to become more optimal friends with one another, that is not the way to go about it. Once again I am truly sorry and I apologize. From Venus.”

“Aww… thank you Venus.” Luba said to herself.

“You are very welcome Luba.” Venus responded.

Luba almost jumped out of her robe out of pure surprise and shock.

“Venus? You’re here?” Luba said, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

“Yes. Did you not read my message on the bottom of the letter?” Venus asked.

Luba looked over back at the letter Venus wrote.

“P.S: I realized that just writing this may not sound genuine, so I will be coming over to apologize in person as well.”

“Oh.” Luba said embarrassingly. “My thumb must’ve been covering it up.”

“That’s okay. I just wanted to say that I am sorry in person.” Venus said, moving to the foot of Luba’s bed to bow to her.

“H-Hey… there’s no need to bow Veen.” Luba said.

“There isn’t?” Venus asked. “Then how else am I supposed to show that I am sorry?”

“A simple hug would do the job just fine.” Luba said, outstretching her free arm. “Don’t hug me too tight though, I’m still injured.”

“Alright then.” Venus said as she gave Luba a hug.

“See? That wasn’t so bad was it?” Luba asked the purple haired goddess.

“No… I guess it was not.” Venus admitted. “Does this also mean that our friendship is still intact?”

“Yes, yes it does.” Luba responded.

Although Venus didn’t show it, Luba’s words made the violent goddess just a touch bit happier.


End file.
